Black Roses
by Wishful Vampire
Summary: Sumiko is a 17 yr old whose parents are dead. the new prefect at cross academy, and finds herself attracting unwanted attention from the night class. OCxA pretty bad title might change it later. better than summary, please R&R!
1. Touche, My Dear

**Disclaimer: Me no own VK.**

Chapter 1

**(OC POV)**

A vampire was close.

My father, an experienced vampire hunter, and taught me how to detect the disturbance in the air that they gave off when in pa short proximity to me. After years of practice, I had mastered the skill, along with many other ones a vampire hunter would require.

The streets were practically empty, save a few shopkeepers closing up. None of them were vampires, I knew that much. The smell was too strong for me not to have noticed sooner if they were. But that was also a cause for alarm.

The stronger the scent, the less controlled the beast was.

I lifted my head into the night sky and cleared my head, focusing on what I felt. I quickly pinpointed the direction from which it was coming from, and felt my sides to make sure I still had my knife.

My fingers clasped around its cold handle, and I squeezed it, remembering my father. He had died a month ago in a freak vampire attack on our house. Had he not directed me into the secret cellar below our house I would have been dead too.

At age seventeen, I had suffered through a lot more pain than most do in their lifetimes. My mother was an abuse woman who fell ill after her third miscarriage. She had wanted a boy, not me, and couldn't stand that the only child who survived was a girl. She wasn't mentally stable, I was sure of that. She had died when I was ten.

My father, however, was the exact opposite. A famous vampire hunter, he spent all his free time teaching me how to defend myself against the creatures of the night. He loved me enough to protect me from my mother whenever he could, which wasn't often. His job took him far away and left me defenseless against my terrorizing guardian.

I stopped below a street lamp and took a deep breath. Thinking about my father almost made me choke up, but I never cried. Crying was a weakness, my father had told me, and you must never show weakness if you wish to survive.

I turned the corner and continued running until I hit an old hotel. The sign was stilling hanging from the doorway, reading, "The Bright Hotel".

"How ironic." I muttered as I pushed open the door. It made a loud creak and then all fell silent as I grabbed my knife and followed my instincts.

They led me up the stairs and into a small room. I peered around the doorway and surveyed what was happening inside.

A young girl about my age lay paralyzed in the arms of a handsome man with bright red eyes. Her face was frozen in fear and was scrunched up in pain. The man's mouth was latched onto her neck, making a disgusting slurping sound as he drank.

I narrowed my eyes in hatred and then jumped into the room.

Before the vampire could react, I threw my knife at him, hitting him square in the chest, stunning him and causing him to drop the girl. I ran over and checked her pulse. Nothing. My fists clenched and I growled slightly. I couldn't wait to kill this Level E.

The vampire snarled and pulled the dagger out of his chest and threw it back at me. I jumped just in time and then retrieved the knife from the floor. The vampire pounced, and I held my weapon in front of me. He ran straight into fell backwards. Blood seeped through his shirt and created a red stain. He glanced at it and licked his lips. His eyes found their way back to mine.

"Looks like I found a feisty one." He chuckled, his voice cracked and menacing. "You'll be fun to drink from. The spicier the blood the better." He lunged at me, throwing me against the wall.

"Damn, that hurt." I groaned, rubbing my head. However, managed to flip him over my back and onto the floor.

"Keeping dreaming idiot." I retorted, taking an offensive position. "I don't let murderers drink my blood."

He only laughed. "This will be much less painful for you if you just cooperate."

I smirked. "Touché."

The vampire screeched with raged, and before I could defend myself, he tackled me. I stabbed him multiple times with the knife, which made he gasp, but I kept missing his heart. He only winced and grabbed my wrists and bent them back. I cried out in pain and let go of my weapon, which he kicked away.

"You smell delicious." He commented, breathing in the locks of my hair. "If you behave this won't feel like anything, I promise this won't be too painful. Maybe it will sting a little." He wheezed, apparently trying to fight against his wounds.

I struggled, but knew that I didn't have a prayer. My head was throbbing and I couldn't concentrate. I felt his tongue brush over the skin on my neck, and gasped at something that felt like a small knife dug into my neck.

Slowly, I felt my body deflating as if I was a balloon that had been popped. My attempts to escape became weaker, and soon I couldn't lift my arms. I heard the cracking of wood, a gunshot, and the world went black.

**(Z POV)**

I kicked down the door and entered the room, my Bloody Rose held in front of me. There was a vampire, obviously Level E, feeding off of a girl that appeared to be fighting against his hold. I observed that there were multiple gashes and cuts across the body of the vampire.

Could the girl have done that? I wondered.

The vampire didn't even look up, the dumb ass. He was too distracted by his meal, so he didn't notice my pull the trigger until after it was too late.

There was a loud scream and a gust of wind, leaving behind only the trench coat the vampire had been wearing.

"Nice job, Zero-kun." A familiar voice said behind me. I gritted my teeth and turned around.

"Arigato." I muttered. "Now what are you doing here?"

Kaname sighed. "I smelled blood and came to investigate. But I see that you did a thorough job by yourself." He glanced at the two bodies lying on the floor.

It was then that I smelled the blood.

One of the bodies on the floor had blood dripping from its neck. I felt my throat burn and my breathing began labored. I took a step forward and felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't, Zero." I stopped short, shocked that Kaname had use my first name. "You take anymore of her blood and she'll die."

I took a good look at the girl. She had blond hair tied into a messy ponytail and a long, lean body. She was quite beautiful for a human.

"How did she stay alive?" I questioned myself, forgetting that Kaname was there.

"See that knife?" I nodded. "It's an anti-vampire weapon. She knew what she was doing."

"So that's why that vampire had injuries." Kaname nodded. "Now what, bastard?"

He smiled. "Ah, back to hostility are we?" I sneered at him. "Well, that one is dead." He pointed at the other body. "But she's not." He pointed at the bloody one.

"And ……"

"We'll take her the Chairman Cross."

"Fine."

Kaname walked over to her and picked up her body bridal style.

"Let's go."

**A/N I apologize for the bad beginning all I have planned out is the middle part not the beginning or ending… *anime sweat drop* Well, R&R pretty please. Give me a great Japanese girl's name and I'll use it! So, um ,yeah, GO KANAME AND ZERO!!!! (oh and I totally accept critique but no flaming, because that's just ….. stupid)**


	2. Daddy Dearest?

Disclaimer: Me no own VK

Chapter 2

**(OC)**

I awoke in an unfamiliar, bright, white room. The bed was large and comfortable, which immediately made me alert. I had never slept in a comfy bed before. Where was I?

I sat up, and fell back down instantly. The room was spinning, and my head was throbbing uncontrollably. Damn it, was I dead? That had to be it. Why else would I feel even remotely happy?

A heard a door open, and a loud, cheerful voice.

"Good, you're awake!" A tall man with hair pulled into a ponytail and large pony jumped into my point of view. "I was beginning to worry that he'd taken too much!"

I muttered something really smart, like, "What?"

"Ah!" He skipped around the room like a happy schoolgirl. "She has a pretty voice! Hooray!"

Is he insane? I wondered. I glanced at his flitting around the room.

Yup. Definitely insane.

I sat up again, and managed to stay up. The man made his mouth a perfect "o" and put his hands on his cheeks.

"Don't do that! You might hurt yourself!" He cried. "Lay back down! Lay back down!" He came over and started to push me down. I weakly shook him off my shoulder.

"Don't touch me." I snarled.

"Oooh! You're as grouchy as Zero." He turned to face the doorway. "Hear that Zero? She's as grouchy as you!"

"Great." A bored a voice sounded from across the room. I turned my head and saw a boy about my age leaning against the doorframe. "I think she has reason to be Chairman."

So that's who this guy was. A chairman. A chairman of what though?

Chairman became serious. "I suppose so. Can you stand up?" he asked me, a little suspiciously, as if he didn't believe I could. I nodded and slid out of the bed, resisting the urge to fall down.

"Watch it." Zero warned as I shook a little on my feet, but quickly steadied myself.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Chairman Cross, but you may call me Daddy." He voice became high again as he said the last few words.

"What the- Daddy?" I shrieked. "You are NOT my father."

Serious again. "Well, legally, now I am. I know all about your past Sumiko. I know about your parents and your father's profession. And I know that you need help."

"I don't need anyone's help. I protested. My voice began a whisper. "How do you know about my family?"

"I did my research. Your father was a colleague of mine, actually. We hunted vampires for a while together." 'Father' turned and looked at Zero. "That is something you and Zero have in common. You both were raised to defend yourself against vampires, and both of parents were killed by vampires.

Zero's eyes flashed to mine for a second, and I saw a bit of understanding and kindness in them, like he knew what I was going through. However, it was gone as quick as it had come.

"My mother wasn't killed by a vampire."

"I know that as well. And I know what she did to you, and I am sorry about that. But you are quite a strong girl to go through all that."

"Weakness isn't an option." I stated. "What exactly happened after that vampire got his fangs in my neck?" I asked.

"Zero showed up just in time to save you."

I looked at Zero. "Arigato."

"Welcome." He grumbled in return.

"Damn, I shouldn't have let that bastard catch my though. My dad would be really disappointed in me." I mumbled.

"On the contrary, I believe that he would have been proud. An underfed teenager would not usually be able to inflict damage on a Level E vampire, and yet you did. Which leads me into my second proposition for you."

I raised my eyebrows. "And that would be…."

The chairman began. "You are currently in the infirmary of Cross Academy. At Cross, we have to classes; A Day class, and a Night class. The day class students are ordinary, regular humans. The Night class students, however, are not. That class is made up of vampires."

My eyes widened a bit, but I didn't say anything.

"Currently, the only people who know this are me, Zero, my other daughter Yuuki, and now, you. Zero and Yuuki act as prefects to the school, meaning they protect the classes from danger. They keep the Night class from being attacked because they are quite good looking," The last part he said like a love struck teenage girl. "And at night, they prowl around the grounds to catch Day class students out of bed or catch Night class students breaking the rules."

"But what does this have to do with me?" I asked.

"I am offering you a position as the third prefect at Cross academy. You will be provided with food, shelter, and an education. All we ask of you is your dedication to your duties and that you keep the Night class's secret. If you refuse, we will gladly let you go after you have recovered with the hope that you keep that same secret from the rest of the world. What say you?"

I thought about my father, and how he always told me that I had to protect innocent people. How much good will I do living weakly on the streets? Here, I could become smarter and help people.

"I'll stay." I said, hoping I didn't just sign myself up for a mistake.

The chairman began to dance. "Hooray! I have another daughter! Hooray!"

I backed away slowly to stand next to Zero. He seemed a little shocked at this.

"Is he always like this?" I whispered, watching as chairman waved his arms like he was dancing in a field of daisies.

"Pretty much." He replied.

"Great."

"You get used to it." Zero looked at chairman. "I hope."

"Now what?" I asked chairman. He stopped dancing and smiled.

"Zero, take Sumiko to her room and have Yuuki bring her a uniform." As we turned to leave he cried out, "Wait!"

"What?"

"Here." The chairman threw me a dagger. It had the words Silver Bite carved into its side. ""You need a weapon. From what I've heard, you are more of a knife than gun person. Keep it with you at all times."

"Arigato." I said, and followed Zero.

He led me out the door and a few steps down the hall until we came to a room with a silver moon painted on it.

"This is yours." He grunted. "Get settled and wait for Yuuki to bring you a uniform."

"Arigato, Zero." I said and entered the room.

It was large and had a bed, dresser, and desk. A door in the side of it led into a bathroom where things marked, "Yuuki" and "Zero" and "Sumiko" were laid out onto the table. I assumed that we all shared a bathroom.

I heard knock at the door. I opened it, and a short girl with brown hair and brown hair was standing there smiling.

"Hello! My name is Yuuki, and you must be Sumiko! I have your uniform!" She handed me a navy blue uniform with a white cuff with a red design on it. "Where that cuff at all times so you can be identified as a prefect, ok?"

I nodded. "It's nice to meet you Yuuki." I said, letting a little smile show.

She smiled back. "Hurry and change, we have to get to the gates."

"To do what?"

She smiled a little brighter. "To give you your first look at the Night class."

**A/N Well wut do you think,? How is she going to react to the Night class? The name Sumiko was given to me by a friend, so THERE I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY! *heh heh* sorry about that she kind of followed me for an hour telling me to use that name….. I have really weird friends ….. R&R please! And thank you Vanillatte, XxCatyXx, and iluvfai for your AMAZINGNESS!!!!!!! You all receive virtual presents, wutever you want!**


	3. Introductions to People and Life

Disclaimer: ME no own VK

Chapter 3

**(OC POV)**

"What's so great about the Night class?" I asked Yuuki, struggling a bit to keep up with her quick pace.

She giggled. I guess she does that a lot. "Well, for one thing, they are all gorgeous. But the main reason is that they are a special kind of vampire."

I raised my eyebrows. "Special?"

"Yes. They only eat blood tablets, a little pill that they developed to keep their blood lust in control."

"So they don't hunt humans?" My voice sounded suspicious.

"No, not usually. The thing is, they basically only let their vampire side govern them at night, which is usually when the Day class girls sneak out to get pictures of them. If one of the girls were to fall and cut them self then it would attract the vampires. Which is where we come in." She smiled. "It is our job to wander around at night, making sure there is no one out who shouldn't be."

"It doesn't sound that difficult." I pointed out.

"Oh you haven't had to deal with the gates yet."

"What's so bad about-" I was cut off by the sound of screaming girls as we walked outside. My hands flew to my ears and I moaned. "Headache."

"That's what's so bad. These girls are Night class crazy, don't let them pass the lines on the floor."

"And how am I supposed to prevent them from doing that?"

Yuuki sighed. "I haven't figured that out yet either. Zero does it by glaring at them so I suppose that might work. Everyone thinks of me as a softie so they don't listen to what I say."

"Great." I muttered.

"Hello Yuuki, Sumiko." Zero's voice came from behind us.

"Hello Zero." Yuuki said. I smiled at him.

"Hey!" Yuuki yelled loudly. No one stopped yelling.

"Quit it." Zero yelled. The courtyard turned silent.

Neat trick, I thought to myself.

Zero nodded at Yuuki to continue.

"This is Sumiko. She is a prefect just like Zero and I. You will treat her with respect, ok?"

Murmurs came through the crowd.

"New girl?"

"Nice hair!"

"Prefect?! Why does she get to be prefect?!" The latter was more audible over the crowd.

Yuuki turned back to me. "You'll have to get used to the resentment." She winced a little. "These girls get a bit jealous." The clock chimed. "Damn."

"What?" I asked.

"The gates will be opening soon. Try your best, ok? If it gets too hard Zero will keep them all in check."

"Gotcha." I began to walk away.

"And Sumiko." It was Zero. "Watch your back."

What did he mean by that, I wondered. I shrugged and began to attempt crowd control.

A second later, the gates began to slowly creak open. Everyone began to scream louder.

"Idol-senpai! Idol-senpai!"

"Kaname-senpai!"

"RUKAAAAAAAAAAAA!" One male voice cried.

They were attractive, I decided, but not as amazing as everyone made them out to be.

The one everyone seemed to be cheering for had blond hair had shining, blue eyes. He shot a finger gun into the audience, making several girls swoon. The one behind him had fiery red hair and seemed annoyed by the screaming. I couldn't blame him there. He was being followed by a brown haired boy and a red haired girl who was wearing pigtails. A girl strutted along, her blond hair flowing in the wind. Behind her, a smiling boy with bland hair and green eyes walked.

The last male was the one I knew was the leader, because I could feel his pureblood power emitting into the crowd.

He had brown hair and beautiful eyes that seemed to sparkle. His smile was mysterious, as though he were hiding something. Which he was, from the Day class students.

I was too distracted by the vampires to notice a very angry looking girl push their way through the sea of people to the space in front of me.

"Why do you get to be the prefect?" she yelled. "I've gotten all A's for three years!"

Before I could react, she shoved me to the ground.

"What the heck?!" I demanded of the girl. She seemed oblivious to the audience.

"I've been trying forever to get the Cross guy to notice me and make me a prefect, and now you just come in here and get to be one? I don't think so." She made a wild grab for my cufflink, which I now assumed symbolized my being a prefect.

I did what my father had taught me to do, which was roll out of the way of the grab and onto my feet. My fists were clenched but I relaxed them. I didn't want to fight.

The crowd seemed quieter, and I turned to seem them staring, including members of the Night class. Great, I thought. Just what I need as my first impression, a face off.

The girl took no notice of the silent air, and swung a fist at me. I easily grabbed her fist midair. She looked at it in surprise, and then jerked it back. I could tell what was going to happen before it did, so I prepared myself.

The girl tackled me. I let her push me to the ground, which was a small mistake, because the impact hurt my back. However, I quickly used my legs to throw her back at least a yard. She screamed and charged at me again.

By this time, Zero and Yuuki had made it through the crowd. Yuuki ran over to me, trying to figure out if I was all right, while Zero proceeded to make the attacker's life miserable by giving her his worst glare and demanding that she go to the chairman's office. At first she refused, but then he narrowed his eyes and she scampered of like a rabbit out of hell.

"Get back to class!" Zero yelled at the fangirls. They squealed and then disappeared. He too turned away in the direction of the main building.

"Are you sure you're ok Sumiko?" Yuuki asked, looking at me with concern. "That fall looked painful.

I shook my head. "It wasn't that bad, trust me. I've been through worse. My neck hurts a little though. She was grabbing it pretty hard." I explained.

"Let me see." Yuuki said. I pulled my hair back and showed her the spot. I winced as she touched it.

"Ouch." I muttered.

"Sorry!" she cried. "It looks like the bite mark is a bit tender still. It'll be fine after a few days. I don't know what came over Watanuki. She's always pretty well behaved. Maybe she's under a lot of stress."

"I beg to differ about the well behaved part." I muttered. I heard a slight chuckle behind me and turned around.

The entire Night class was standing there. The tell pureblood walked over to Yuuki and I, smiling.

"Hello Yuuki." He greeted her. She smiled and returned the greeting. "Would you mind introducing me to your friend?" he asked, staring at me.

"Kaname, this is Sumiko. Her parents died a while ago and now she's come to live with us. Sumiko, this is Kaname, the president of the Night class. He's a bit different than the rest of the vampires, because he's a-

"Pureblood." I finished for her. "My father taught me how to sense them. It's nice to meet you, Kaname, I said."

"It's nice to meet you as well. Let me introduce you to the rest of the class." He turned and pointed everyone out. Apparently the one all the girls were in love with was Aidou, the annoyed one was Kain, the pigtail girl was Rima, the brown hair boy was Shiki, the green eyed blond was Takuma, and the last girl was Ruka.

"I suppose we will see you around." Commented Aidou with a grin on his face.

"We must leave now. We are already late for class." Kaname led the Night class away. I could only stare ass the dissolved into the trees.

**A/N I know I know not my best work. I am ashamed. The fight scene was supposed to give you and the Night class a taste of Sumiko's personality, which is calm but dangerous.. Also, this scene wasn't really planned out that much, I just wanted the Night class to view Sumiko as a fighter for their first introduction. Anyways, I would be very happy if you left a review so I know you're out there. Thank you, and I promise the next chapter will be better!**


	4. Noodles, Just Noodles

Disclaimer: Me no own VK

Chapter 4

**(OC POV)**

Yuuki and I stood there staring for a minute. I could tell by the way that she looked at Kaname that she had a giant crush on him, and by the way he treated her I wouldn't be surprised if the feeling was mutual. He was cute, I had to admit, but I could never imagine myself dating a pureblood. It would be too much pressure.

I found it slightly amazing that the Night class was able to survive without drinking human blood. All the experience that I've had with vampires involved my father taking me along with him to destroy a monster who was killing families ruthlessly. It was a slight reality shock to me to discover a group of vampires who were kind and caring.

Of course, that was only an assumption. The guy Kain and the girl Ruka both seemed a little harsh. The jealous look in her eyes when Kaname addressed Yuuki was enough for me to know that she also liked Kaname, and that he wasn't returning the favor.

Eventually Yuuki coughed, pulling out of my daydream and back into the real world.

"So, what do you think of them? Aren't they nice? Isn't Kaname nice? Wow Aidou looked like he liked you, but he hasn't actually talked to you so I'm not sure-"

I let her continue babbling while I thought about Aidou. He was handsome I guess, and was obviously a ladies man too. His smile was bright and beautiful, and it gave me a slight fuzzy feeling inside when I thought about it. But I couldn't be falling for a vampire! What would my dad have said?

**Screw you dad.** A little voice in the back of my head told me. I told it to shut up.

"Sumiko? Sumiko? Sumi? Are you in there?" I shook my head slightly to clear my head. Yuuki was waving her hand in front of my face rapidly and looked worried.

"Did that fall hurt your head? Do you need to go to the infirmary?"

"No, I'm fine." I protested. "I was just daydreaming."

"About what?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

"About Aidou- I MEAN!" Shit shit shit why the hell did I tell her. Yuuki's face was lit up like the sun.

"You like Aidou?!" she cried.

"I never said that." I would scream it at the stop of my lungs if I had to, but more to convince myself than Yuuki.

Was I in love with Aidou?

I couldn't be. I haven't even had a conversation with him yet, and plus, there is no way that he'd like me back. I mean sure, the way he said he would see me around was a bit suggestive but that didn't necessarily mean anything, maybe that was just how he was.

"Fine, fine." Yuuki was grinning like a fox at my protests, but didn't say anything.

"We have to go to the chairman, he wants us to eat dinner with him."

I groaned mentally, thinking about his reaction to the fight. "Great, just great. Is he going to be high on sugar again?"

Yuuki cringed, telling me she agreed. "He might be a little over protective of you after he hears what happened, but that's it. I hope." She said the last part quietly, but I heard her.

"Well, might as well get it over with." I walked to the building with Yuuki and into the kitchen where the chairman was in an apron and a chef hat.

"SUMIKO!" he cried, running over to me and suffocating me with his arms around my neck in a huge hug.

"Watch the neck." I gasped, trying to breath.

"Sorry." He let go and grinned sheepishly. "I was just so worried about my little girl Sumiko, what with the big bad Watanuki attacking her and I didn't want you to get hurt."

"I'm not hurt. I can defend myself."

"It's true." I hadn't realized that Zero was in the room until he spoke. "She manage to throw that big ass girl who was twice her size five feet backwards without hurting herself."

"Language Zero language!" cried chairman. "I will not have a potty mouth as my son!"

"I never asked to be your son." Countered Zero.

"Are they always like this?"

"I asked Yuuki?" She nodded and I grinned slightly.

"Cool it you two." I said. They stopped arguing and regained their composure.

"Sorry." Said the chairman again. "Let's eat now!"

Without further ado, we all sat down at the small table. Chairman placed bowls of wht looked like noodles in front of us. I tried a few and decided that they were ok. A little undercooked, but ok.

"So why did Watanuki fight with you?" asked chairman.

"Yeah, I wanted to ask that as well." Chimed in Yuuki.

"Oh." I put down my drink. "Well, uh, she asked why I got to be a prefect and said something about getting all A's or something." I shrugged. "In my opinion she was just jealous."

The chairman nodded sadly. "She's been trying to cozy up to me and Yuuki and Zero for the past three years. Everyone in the Day class wishes that they could be prefects so that they can spend time with the Night class. However, the only way to join the prefects is for you to have no family relations and already know about the existence of vampires."

"Then why bother tying to become a prefect?"

"Well, obviously the Day class doesn't know that criteria considering that they aren't supposed to know that vampires exist."

"I see."

The table was silent for a few moments until Yuuki stood up cheerfully.

"We've got to go. The Night class's classes start soon."

"All right." I said. Zero stood silently.

We emptied our dishes in the sink, and I let Yuuki and Zero lead me to the outside area.

"So this is how it works." Began Yuuki.

"Basically, no Day class students are allowed to be out of their dorms. A lot of them will sometimes sneak out to try to take pictures of the Night class. It is our job to round the Day class girls up and get them back into their dorms. Don't listen to whatever excuse they have. Everyone knows the rules and there are no exceptions."

"Got it."

Yuuki smiled reassuringly. "You looked like you know your way around this place already, so I don't think you will get lost. Try to relax, its not that big of a job. Theres hardly ever anything actually serious that happens so we don't need to worry much about that."

"If you need help, yell." Advised Zero with no emotion in his voice.

"We're going to go now." Yuuki told me as she turned around. "Good luck." Silently, she and Zero disappeared behind a corner.

I looked down at the ground from the balcony. Everything seemed quiet, but something was off. I squinted until I saw what was wrong.

There was a small group of navy uniforms hiding behind some trees in the forest below.

**A/N Wow I updated fast! Anyways, thank you so much for the amazing reviews, and I hope this chapter is better than the last one. Don't worry, there is a fight scene coming up real soon , but I didn't want every chapter to have tons of drama. Just sit tight and I might have another chapter up today, if I can escape thanksgiving chores **** oh well review please!**


	5. Fighting Already?

Disclaimer: Me no own VK

Chapter 5

**(OC POV)**

I glanced down at the ground. It was probably a fifty-foot drop, and I would probably end up breaking my leg or something. I noticed that the wall was made out of pieces of stone, some of the sticking out more than the other. I contemplated what to do next.

If I walked down and around, I would lose sight of the group of Day class students. However it wouldn't do much good to catch them if I was broken. I took a deep breath and flipped myself over the wall, not letting go of the top of the wall until my foot found a secure rock. Cautiously, I scaled the wall until I was ten feet above the ground. I closed my eyes and jumped.

The landing was surprisingly graceful, and I quickly began to run in the direction of the intruders.

I tore past tree after tree until finally I came to a small clearing

There were about five girls in the Day class uniform all huddled around what appeared to be a camera. I peered up and saw that they were snapping pictures of Kaname staring out the window. I rolled my eyes. Lovesick idiots.

Confidently I stepped into the open.

"All right, break it up! What are your names and classes? You are not supposed to be out here!" I commanded. Slowly, they all turned around. Surprisingly, Watanuki was the one with the camera.

"Well, well, well look who it is. Little miss tough. How's the back feeling?" she taunted. I gritted my teeth.

"Give it up, Watanuki. I really don't want to have to try this time." I retorted. Uh-oh. I took a deep breath. By anger wasn't going to get the best of me.

Watanuki's nostril's flared. "Damn bitch! Why the hell are you a prefect?!" She turned to the girls at her side. "Grab her!"

Before I could react, four pairs of hands had grabbed my shoulders, keeping me in place. I could have gotten loose, but I didn't want to hurt anyone. Not yet.

"Answer me you slut! Why are you a prefect?" she demanded.

"Because I've got at least half a brain, which is more than I can say for you." I answered coolly. Take that.

She roared and reared back. Her hand came flying at my face and I felt the ring on her finger cut my cheek open. I smelled blood and felt it slowly trickling down the side of my face.

Shit.

"Aw, is the baby bleeding? Poor thing. Too bad I couldn't care less." She laughed at me. That's it I thought. She is gonna pay.

I reared my head back, and kicked my legs over my head. I surprised the girls holding me enough to let their grips slacken, allowing me to land on my feet. I could feel anger burning in my eyes and quickly dropped to the ground.

I did a kick on the floor, sending each of my captors, except Watanuki, falling to the ground, apparently knocked out. What wimps. I turned on her, giving her a look of death. She trembled slightly before grinning back at me.

"Well, look whose got some moves!" She sneered at me, and then swung her fist at me. I ducked, grabbed her arm, and then flipped her over my back so that she lay stunned on the ground.

Watanuki blinked furiously, as if not believing what she was seeing. Then with a giant shout she grabbed my leg and sent me flying into a tree.

Dammit that hurt! I cursed in my head. My leg had hit the tree awkwardly, and was currently bent under me in a very uncomfortable position.

It looks like I didn't need to jump that wall to break my leg after all.

How ironic.

I bit my lip against the pain and stood up. By this time Watanuki had strutted confidently over and was standing in front of me with an evil grin on her face.

"Try kicking me now, skank."

"With. Pleasure." I spat every word out, and then reared my uninjured leg back and sent it flying into her stomach. She cried out, and then tackled me, landing on my bad leg. This time, it was me who was crying out. She laughed and pressed all her weight onto my leg.

"Ha, no wonder your parents don't have you, they were probably as weak as you!"

A fire began to blaze within me.

"DON'T. YOU. _EVER. _INSULT. MY. FATHER. AGAIN." I yelled, using the same technique I had before, pushing her wish my legs into a tree. She shakily fell to the floor.

"What the heck?" My voice was weak, maybe because all my blood was apparently rushing to my leg, making it pulse. I tried to figure out how I was going to stand up when I heard a scream.

"SUMIKO!" Yuuki's voice was shrill and full of concern and worry. "OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?! I COULD HEAR YOU YELLING AND WHY ARE YOU BLEEDING?!"

"What happened?" Zero was running up this time, and stopped short seeing me lying on the floor with a long gash on my face. "Holy crap."

I reached up for Yuuki's hand, which I grabbed and used to pull myself up. I hissed slightly when any weight went onto my leg.

"Are you ok? What happened?"

I explained what happened. With every word Yuuki got paler and Zero looked angrier.

Just as I was finishing, a bunch of footsteps were heard. We all turned to see the Night class standing there.

"What happened?" Demanded Takuma.

All of their eyes flickered to the five passed out girls and then to me bleeding face and the fact that I was using Yuuki's arm to support my weight.

"Holy crap." Whispered Kain.

"What happened?" Takuma demanded again.

"Long story short, Sumiko got attacked by a bunch of your fans who were sneaking out to take pictures of you." Zero snapped. "Are you blood suckers satisfied?"

"And she knocked all five of them out? By herself?" Aidou asked, his voice sounding amazed.

"Apparently." Aidou looked at me with a hint of admiration in his eyes, along with Kaname, Kain, and Ruka. Shiki and Rima were too busy feeding each other pocky sticks to care about anything.

"Nice." Kain complimented. I felt my face go hot.

"I don't think the fact that she got cut and hurt her leg is nice." Zero snapped again.

"What happened to her leg?" Kaname asked.

"It got thrown into a tree, and then got sat on by Watanuki." I answered.

Everyone glanced at the bodies on the floor. "We should get them all back up to the buildings." Kaname said. "Everyone grab a body. Someone help Sumiko back up to the castle, and I want to hear the full story from Yuuki and Zero."

Silently, Rima, Shiki, Kain, and Takuma picked up a fallen girls body (**A/N fallen makes them sound dead, but don't worry they are only knocked out) ** and carried it towards the buildings.

Aidou on the other hands came over to me. I felt myself blush slightly, thinking about my random love fest about him earlier. I couldn't believe what had come over me. I barely knew him! Maybe all this stress is getting to me.

"Here, put your arm around my shoulder." He said gently. I carefully balanced on one foot while he took Yuuki's place as my stool. She looked at me and then ran ahead to catch up with Zero and Kaname.

"My name is Aidou." He introduced, smiling at me as we walked slowly.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Sumiko."

"I know." I felt myself momentarily blush. He looked at my face and frowned. "Why is your cheek bleeding?"

Crap. Vampires love blood. "Watanuki was wearing a ring and it scratched me. No big deal." I tried to lift my hand up to brush away the crimson liquid but ended up stumbling slightly.

"Let me get it." He offered.

"Um… Ok?" I thought he was going to brush it away, but instead he did something much more forward.

Aidou smiled at me and then licked the blood which was dripping down my cheek.

"!!!" I stopped short out of surprise.

"Please don't tell anyone." He begged. "I'm sorry, its just that you smell great and I didn't have a tablet before I left."

"Um, ok?" I agreed.

We reached the castle and I could see the chairman standing at the gates looking grave. When he saw me his eyes bugged out.

"He's going to want to taken over for me." Aidou said. "Can you walk to him?"

"Yeah." I slowly made my way over to the chairman and left Aidou with the rest of the Night class who were standing nearby.

"I look forward to seeing more of you, Sumi!" Aidou said, before walking away.

Since when did I get a nickname?

A/N WOW I AM ON A ROLL! This chapter was very violent and maybe a bit confusing so the summary is the Sumiko gets into a fight, knocks five girls out, and gets closer to Aidou! I hope you liked it! ABOUT THE LAST CHAPTER: I realize that the emotions she felt for Aidou last chapter were pretty intense, and I apologize about that. I was trying to play up a love at first sight thing but it sort of failed. Don't your Sumiko isn't a softie, she's still rough and tough! Review please!


	6. Punishing, Oh Joy

lDisclaimer: Me no own VK

Chapter 6

**(OC POV)**

"SUMKIO!!!!!!!!!!!"

I cringed at the sound of the chairman's voice. Damn, he sounded like a five year old whose ice cream had fallen onto the sidewalk. I'm not sure how I am going to survive with him as my father.

"SUMIKO SUMIKO SUMIKO!!!!!!!!!!!"

"That would be me." I murmured as he engulfed me in a large hug.

"Poor, poor, poor Sumiko!"

"Uh, yeah?" Why the heck does he keep saying my name?

"Are you all right?"

Well, my leg feels like it's on fire, and my face is cut and I'm going to be sore for a week at least, but yeah, I'm fine.

"Yeah….." My voice was trailing off unconvincingly.

"I cant believe you got attacked!" He cried. I was beginning to feel a bit lightheaded from him squeezing the air out of my body.

"That makes two of us." I felt a bit dizzy. "Uh, chairman?"

"CALL ME DADDY." I sent Zero an, "is-he-mentally-stable" look. Zero only shrugged.

"Erm, uh, daddy?"

"Yes?"

"You're kind of suffocation me." His eyes were wide.

"I'm so sorry!" He hugged me even harder!

"Chairman!" I gasped.

"Oops." He let go. His face became serious. "Come on, we are going to the infirmary." Chairman turned to Kaname. "I want to talk to you later, Kuran."

"Very well."

"Come on, Sumiko." He led me up the steps and into the building.

-.-.-.-..-.-

Luckily, my leg wasn't actually broken, just bruised as heck, like the rest of my body. My various cuts and scratches weren't bad at all, and didn't need any attention. Once all the blood on my cheek had been cleared away, the scratch on my cheek wasn't too long or deep, thankfully shallow enough that I didn't need stitches. I am scared to death of needles **(A/N Can't argue with her there…..)**.

The nurse released me from the infirmary after one hour, being sure to wrap up my leg for a reason I didn't think made any sense. I made my way out the door and down the hallway. I wasn't paying attention, so I slammed into someone.

"Oh, sorry…" I started, and then looked up.

Watanuki growled at me, and if looks could kill, I would be long gone. She took a step closer to me.

"I believe you were on your way to pack, Watanuki." Kaname's voice echoed through the halls. Watanuki's face turned bright red and she began to squeal like any other fangirl would.

"Right, Kaname-senpai!"

"I would appreciate it if you left Sumiko in one piece, I need to talk to her." I looked up, shocked. Why did he need to talk to me?

Watanuki's gazed flew from Kaname to me. "A-all right, senpai." She turned and ran around the corner. I waited to speak until her footsteps were no longer audible.

"Arigato, Kaname." I said.

"It was my pleasure." He smiled at me, and I felt my cheek light up again. Damn, why am I blushing?!

"What did you mean, 'pack'?" I asked.

"Watanuki was expelled from Cross academy after chairman heard her story, which was a very poor attempt at making it seem like you attacked her first. Plus, her accomplices were quick to give full account on what happened before they were knocked out."

I felt awful. "Expelled?" My voice cracked.

Kaname's eyebrows shot into the air, looking confused. "Aren't you glad she won't be able to harass you anymore?"

"Well, yeah, but I feel guilty as hell."

Kaname smiled at me. "You have a good heart Sumiko. Not many people would feel bad about having their tormentor kicked out of their life."

"She wasn't a tormentor, really …" I struggled to find the right words. "She was…. An annoying bully." Wow, how mature.

"Annoying bullies do not seriously injure their targets." He laughed and peered up and down my body. I suddenly felt self-conscious and took a small step back. He appeared not to notice.

"How is you leg?" he asked me.

"It's just bruised like heck, thankfully. I should be fine tomorrow."

"That's good." Kaname nodded. His face suddenly turned solemn. "I am more interested in the scratch on your cheek, though."

"My -my cheek?" I stammered.

"Yes. I sense Aidou on it."

Shit, shit, shit. "Oh, uh, he, uh, well, helped me up to the buildings, so, um, maybe, that's um, uh…" Damn it why was I stuttering like an idiot?!

Kaname didn't buy it for a second. "I can feel his presence on it, and he would have to do more than touch your arm to have his mark on you."

"Well, he wiped the blood away…" It was slightly bending the truth, but only slightly. He did wipe it, just not in the sense most would think.

"Oh, and how did he wipe it?"

"Damn." That was all I could say. "Well, with a part of his body?" My face flushed automatically. "Not like that!" I tried desperately to cover up for my mistake. Kaname only shook his head, as if to prove he wasn't buying it.

"It's against the rule for a vampire to feed on school grounds." He said, looking at me with sad eyes.

"Oh, uh, is that right?" Had that idiot actually made me break school rule?

"Yes, and all of the Night class in aware of that."

"Really?" Great, I sounded pissed off.

Kaname smiled at me again. "It's all right Sumiko. I find you as more of a victim than a criminal. You didn't ask him to taste your blood."

"How did you know in the first place?" I blurted out.

"I could smell blood on Aidou's breath. And the blood smelled the same as the blood that was dripping from your cheek."

"Oh." I hung my head in shame. Kaname patted my head.

"It's all right Sumiko, you wont get into trouble." He eyed me. "You haven't had a home in a long time have you?"

"That was a random question." I commented. He waited for my answer. "Not really." I gulped.

"I see. You don't need to worry about us abandoning you." My head jerked up. How did he know what I was afraid of? "We don't abandon our family."

"Thank you Kaname." I felt my eyes filled with tears. I wiped them away before they could fall. I was thinking about my father again. My real one, that is.

"Sumiko…" Kaname wrapped me in a hug. I stiffened, a bit surprised. I didn't think he was that affectionate. Or that he showed any emotion, for that matter.

Kaname pulled away after he felt that I wasn't going to cry. He smiled and turned to walk away. "Oh, and Sumiko, I have one more thing for you to think about."

"What is it?"

"Not all vampires are like the one who killed your father." The statement was true, I was sure of that now. "It's good to be guarded." He continued. "But don't let having boundaries keep you from having fun with life, ok?" I nodded dumbly. "Good." He turned around and began to walk away.

"Wait, Kaname!" I called after him. He turned and I ran up to him. "Are you going to punish Aidou?"

His eyebrows rose. "Why?"

"Well, um," I suddenly felt incredibly uncomfortable. "It's just that it's just as much my fault as his, so I don't want him to get hurt or anything because of me."

"There's that good heart again Sumiko. I'm glad that that is a habit of yours. Don't worry, I won't punish Aidou. I will, however, tell him who saved his hide."

Damn.

A/N HAPPY TURKEY DAY!!!! I hope you all aren't as sick feeling as I am. Back to writing, I have something to clear up. I am sorry about the OCxK thing being a bit confusing, I didn't really process the fact that there is 2 Ks (bad authoress bad authoress!). It was meant as OcxKaname, but I actually like the idea of Sumiko having some sort of relationship with Kain, but perhaps more on the brother sister level. Thank you to my reviewers, GndPrivate and ., you guys are AWESOME! Please feel free to review or PM me with criticism, I totally appreciate it and will take it into consideration, just make sure that it is constructive criticism, not "Your story sucks" or something. So, yeah, I'm on to writing the next chapter!


	7. Class How Fun

*****A/N Quick but huge thank you to . for pointing out that, in a moment of pure smartness, I was spelling a main character's name wrong the whole chapter... Sad I know. Anyways, thank you SOOOOOOO much, you're awesome! The chapter has now been edited to correct my idiotic mistake.**

Disclaimer: Me no own VK

Chapter 7

**(OC POV)**

After saying goodnight to Kaname, I dragged my tired body back to my room, which was thankfully only a few minutes away. I ungracefully flopped myself onto my soft, cushiony bed and breathed a sigh of relief and comfort. I closed my eyes and let myself be pulled into darkness.

Before I was ready to wake up, my alarm clock rang, loud and obnoxious. I peered sleepily at the time and groaned. I had gotten exactly thirty minutes of sleep.

"Great, I'll look like one of the undead." I muttered to myself.

Undead. Ha. Nice pun, Sumiko.

I dragged myself out of bed and pulled off my old uniform and replaced it with one of the clean, crisp ones I found hanging in the wooden wardrobe. It felt nice and cool against my dry skin, and I stood for a minute, wrapping my arms around my body, just to savor the moment.

I walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth with some very strong peppermint toothpaste. I also lazily ran a brush through my hair. Man, I was tired.

I heard voices coming from inside the chairman's kitchen and walked in. He, Yuuki, and Zero all looked up at me and smiled. At least, I think that the expression on Zero's face was a smile, but I couldn't be sure. I'd never seen him smile before.

"Good morning Sumiko!" chirped Yuuki. How could she be so energetic? Oh that's right, she got at least an hour more sleep than I did.

"Long night?" chairman asked as I yawned.

I nodded. "Half an hour."

He frowned sympathetically. "I'd be happy to excuse you from your classes if you need more sleep." He offered. I shook my head.

"Nah, ditching the first day doesn't leave a great impression. Thank you though." I smiled.

"How do you feel?" Zero asked. That was a surprisingly nice of him to asked.

"I'm tired, but only a little sore. My leg's bruising has gone down." It had. I had checked under the bandages a bit as I was brushing my teeth, and the skin was only slightly discolored, much less discolored than it had been the night before.

"That's good!" Yuuki's voice was so damn annoying in the morning, how did Zero stand it?

I thankfully took the plate of toast that the chairman handed me and ate it quickly, gulping down the glass of orange juice sitting in a glass in front of me.

"Are you in a hurry?" The chairman's eyebrows were raised.

"Yeah, I've got to find my class." I replied.

"Don't worry, you are in the same class as Yuuki and Zero, they'll show you where to go."

"We've actually got to be going. Classes do start soon." We put our plates in the sink and headed out the door with a final "BYE KIDS!" from the chairman.

I winced. "How is he so hyper in the morning?"

"I think he spikes his coffee every morning." Zero muttered. I laughed.

"I second that." Zero smiled at me, but it felt forced.

"Are you okay Zero?" I asked him. He looked at me, surprised.

"I should be the one asking you that. You're the one covered in cuts and bandages. Are you okay?"

I laughed. "I'm fine. Now you answer."

Damn his luck, because right after I said that, we came to the classroom. Zero and Yuuki led me up to the front desk where a man with a black eye patch was covering half of his face. He seemed familiar, but I couldn't remember where I had met him before.

"Yagari." The man looked up from the stack of papers he was looking through.

"Ah, Zero. Yuuki. Who's your friend?" he asked.

"This is Sumiko. She's the girl chairman was telling you about." They had been talking about me? I threw Zero a pointed look but he ignored it.

"I see." Yagari looked at me. "I knew your father well, Sumiko. He was a good friend of mine."

"Oh, really?" My voice cracked slightly. I had never met anyone who knew my father. They all followed his line of work, and were dead."

He smirked. "Yes, really. He was quite the fighter." His eyes looked at my bandaged leg and the multiple cuts across my body. His eyes lingered on the scratch on my face for a few seconds "And from what I've heard, you take after him in that sense."

I rolled my eyes. "Most people just call me violent."

"I see you've got the same sharp tongue as him as well."

"And I'm proud of it."

Apparently Yuuki could tell that we were about to rip each other's throats out, because she quickly pointed out that class was starting. I couldn't help but dislike the guy. He annoyed me.

The lesson was a repeat of things I had learned before, so I didn't need to pay attention. I let my mind wander to other things, like Aidou. I sighed dramatically. He was already invading my head after only about ten minutes of conversation.

Class ended eventually, and I made a point to rush past Yagari before he could stop me. Yuuki and Zero caught up with me during lunch.

"Where'd you run off to?" Yuuki asked.

"I needed to get out of that room. Too, um, dusty for my taste." Dusty? Where did that come from?

"Oh, all right." Yuuki seemed pleased with my answer. I wondered if she would even have noticed if I had said I was running away from our teacher.

"Well, uh, I know you aren't going to like this, but we have to go man the gates."

I laughed. "The gates don't bother me, it's the fangirls that do."

"They are sort of a package deal."

"Yeah…" Fangirls. Aidou probably had a billion.

"Well, we should get there early. You know, to keep herd people as they arrive," I said, yawning. I was going to have to get more sleep tonight.

"Um, all right." I let the other two lead me to the large gates. A few girls were already there. I rolled my eyes at them and told them to back up a few feet. Surprisingly they did without question. When I mentioned this to Yuuki, she laughed.

"Word about the fight with Watanuki got around apparently. You're a scary celebrity." She grinned a toothy grin.

"Great." I murmured. At least it will make my job easier.

The rest of the Day class arrived in droves, all screaming. My ears were beginning to throb, but all I did was snap at people and they listened. I felt great, as if I had power.

Before I knew it the gates were squeaking open.

**A/N Awkward place to end, I know, but I thought that I would make this chapter a bit uneventful just to build the suspense for fight scenes and love and all that. Don't worry, there are some new characters coming soon so sit tight for a little bit! Thanks for the suggestions about giving Sumiko new friends, because really, she can't only have two friends that's a bit depressing. ANYWAYS … Thanks for the reviews and critique, I take it all to heart! You guys are awesome , and I promise more drama is coming when the gates open!**


	8. Headaches Suck

Disclaimer: Me no own VK

Chapter 8

**(OC POV)**

The Night class appeared to float out of the gates they were that graceful. As soon as their faces were visible, the Day class began to scream, causing temporary deafness in my left hear. I began to rub it, almost not noticing a girl trying to sneak past me to get closer to the vampires.

"If you value your happiness, I suggest you go back behind me." I threatened. She looked at me with wide, fearful eyes and dashed backwards. "Smarter than she looked, apparently." I told myself.

I heard a chuckle and turned around. Aidou was looking at me with laughter in his eyes. I guess he must have heard what I said. I smiled knowingly back at him and he winked.

Some girl behind me must have thought he was winking at her, because she began to yell, "HE WINKED AT ME HE WINKED AT ME!!!!" louder than I believed the human vocal cords were possible of reaching.

"WHAT?! HE WINKED AT _ME_!!" another fangirl yelled, glaring at the original shouter.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! HE WAS TOTALLY LOOKNIG AT ME!!!"

"BITCH!" The second girl tackled the first girl, and everyone stopped screaming and moving to see what the big deal was.

"Hey, hey, HEY!" I yelled. "Break it, for crying out loud!" I tried to pull them apart but they only pulled me down with them into there kicking fight on the floor.

"GET OFF OF ME!" I screamed. They let me get up, obviously afraid. My voice became calmer. "Arigato. Now- HEY QUIT IT!"

They had gone back to punching each other again.

"Stop it, really!" I cried, right before one of them accidentally socked me in the face. I staggered back a bit, but the girls took no notice and began to kick each other again.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?!?!?!!?" I shouted. Some people on the sides were cheering me on, but the Night class was just standing there. I glared at Aidou and he laughed.

"IDOL SENPAI LAUGHED!!!!!"

Shut up fangirls.

One of the girls kicked me in the leg, so I was on the floor, clutching my left ankle and my right cheek looking like I was in a bad ninja pose. I couldn't take it anymore, and stood up with a fire in my eyes.

"STOP. FIGHTING. RIGHT. NOW. BEFORE. I. LOSE. IT. OK?" My voice was icy, and the girl's movement slowed. I thought it had ended, so I walked in between and let my defenses down.

I walked between them right as a punch was thrown. It got to me right in time for me to feel the impact of the punch, and then was quickly followed by the impact of the ground as I was knocked out.

()()()()()()

I woke up in the infirmary, with a killer headache. Someone's silhouette was leaning over me, but my eyes were half closed so I couldn't tell who it was.

"Sumiko? Sumiko? Sumiko?"

"What?" I groaned, and opened my eyes fully. The chairman was hovering above me looking concerned.

"Ah- What happened?" I whined. "All I remember is fighting."

"A fight broke out and you got mixed up in it." I jerked my head up to see Aidou standing at the doorway. "I'm glad you're awake, Sumi. Chairman was becoming a bit unbearable."

"Wha- Why…"

"Aidou was kind enough to carry you from the gates to here."

"Oh." I felt myself blush. "Arigato."

"No problem, you're not as heavy as I thought you would be."

"Arigato!" I snapped again, this time more sarcastically than before. He chuckled.

"Well you are obviously feeling fine if you can be sarcastic." Aidou commented.

"Can I go and be a Guardian now?" I asked chairman. "I'm fine, I've just got a headache."

The chairman's eyebrow creased as if to say no, but relaxed. "All right, take it easy though. No fighting."

"It's not like I look for a fight." I muttered as I swung my leg off the side of the bed and stood up. "The fights find me."

"Arigato, chairman!" Aidou called as we both exited the room.

We walked outside and the fresh night air hit me in the face like a blast of relief. I took a deep breath and smiled.

"Thanks for getting me out of there." I told Aidou.

"No problem. I hope you feel ok."

"I do. Although I think they should reserve a bed for me in there. What is that, three visits in twenty-four hours? That's pathetic." He laughed.

"You're funny. I liked that comment you made about that girl earlier."

"What? Oh." I could feel my cheeks reddening. "I was, um, in a bad mood."

"Still, it made me laugh and wink at you."

"Oh yeah! Thanks for that, you're the reason I was stuck in that prison back there!"

Aidou looked confused. "Huh?"

"They were fighting over who you winked at." Saying it made me crack a smile. Soon we were both laughing about how ridiculous the fangirls were, and I forgot to be mad.

"What's so funny?" Kaname's voice came from behind a tree. He stepped into the moonlight.

"Aidou has very funny fangirls." I laughed.

"I see." Kaname turned to me. "Are you ok, Sumiko? The Night class was concerned for your safety when you passed out."

"Oh, that's sweet." I shifted my feet uncomfortably. I don't like attention. "Yeah, I have a headache, but that's it."

"I can heal that if you'd like." He offered, smiling.

"Uh, sure?" I didn't know exactly what he was going to do. I certainly didn't expect him to place his hand on my forehead and see a purple glow coming from it.

"KANAME!" Zero's voice boomed. "What do you think you're doing?" Zero demanded.

"Relax Zero. I'm just ridding Sumiko of a headache." His gaze came to me. "Better?"

"Much, arigato." He smiled at me.

"Well what is Aidou doing here?" Zero asked.

"He walked me back from the infirmary." I rolled my eyes at Zero. "If they were going to suck my blood, Zero, I could defend myself. Trust me, they'd be piles of dust in a minute." I shot Aidou a warning glance, because he seemed to be getting closer to my neck.

Zero grunted, and then turned and walked away.

Once his footsteps died down, I turned to the two vampires. "Gomen."

"Not your fault Kyriuu is an asshole." Aidou shrugged. "I'm used to it."

"Language, Aidou!" I scolded, playful. He stuck his tongue out at me.

"Aren't we the mature ones." I heard Kaname mutter.

"Oh loosen up." I snapped, and then widened my eyes. "Oh, oh, gomen, gomen, gomen senpai!" He laughed and ruffled my hair.

"It's fine. But how did you understand what I said?" he asked.

"You said it out loud."

"But very quietly." His eyebrows remained raised, and Aidou looked confused.

"What happened?" he whined, and Kaname and I laughed.

"Nothing." I chuckled.

"You have a nice laugh." Aidou complimented. I blushed and bit my bottom lip.

"A- arigato." My voice sounded quiet. What? I don't get compliments that much so I don't know how to react to them, geez!

The two vampires laughed, though Kaname seemed more like he was chortling.

"Well, I was sent to grab Aidou and bring him back to class. You should go rest, how many hours of sleep did you get last night?" Kaname asked.

"Erm, half of one."

"Well go get your beauty sleep!" commanded Aidou, giving me a "tsk tsk" look.

"Fine fine. Good night." I yawned and walked up to large steps into the buildings.

**(AIDOU'S POV)**

"Come on, Aidou, we are late." Kaname and I began to wlak to the classroom.

"I noticed you took and interest in Sumiko, Aidou." Kaname noted.

"Yeah, so?"

"I just hope you can control yourself."

My ears were burning and I could tell my face was red. "I'm not that much of a pervert, Sama!"

"I meant your bloodlust, but it's good to know that you can control yourself in that sense as well."

We entered the classroom, and everyone was lounging on the desks. Sensai was late.

"Where was he?" asked Ruka.

"Probably making plans on how to seduce the new girl." Kain muttered.

"BAKA!"

**A/N There you go, another chapter. I hope that the ending bit in Aidou's POV gave you a little taste of how he feels to Sumiko, hence all the blushing and defensiveness.. Now sad news. T^T school starts soon, so my update rates may slow down. But hey, I was expecting to have maybe three chapters done this week and I have eight so I guess I type faster than I thought ****!! As always, please PM criticism and review, I'm trying to hit lucky twenty!!!**


	9. Candy Flavored

Disclaimer: Me no own VK

Chapter 9

**(OC POV)**

I woke up feeling very well rested and in a good mood. I slipped on my uniform and, for a change, brushed my hair and put a blue butterfly clip in it instead of putting it into a ponytail. I liked the way it framed my face.

I made my way over to the chairman's kitchen, smiling. When I entered, I think it took everyone a second to figure out who I was, by the looks on their faces.

"Sumiko?" Yuuki's voice was unsure.

"Yeah?" Wow, was it that much of a surprise for me to be happy? Maybe I am more depressing than I thought.

"I like your hair like that." She commented. Her voice wasn't as annoying as before.

"Thanks."

"MY DAUGHTER IS SO PRETTY!" cooed chairman, embracing me in a hug that I was sure broke at least three of my ribs.

"Erg, uh, chairman? Trying to breath here."

"GOMEN!!!!!!!!!!" He certainly hasn't got any less annoying…

"Morning Zero." I said, flopping down into the chair next to him. He smiled a bit at me.

"Morning Sumiko. You seem chipper this morning."

"Don't get used to it." I warned. He chuckled a bit and then went back to eating. I also ate the scrambled eggs and drink some milk. Soon, Yuuki and Zero both stood up to go, so I followed them.

"Have fun in class kids!" Chairman cried.

"Sure." I mumbled, entering the classroom. Oh great, Yagair was there. Perfect ot ruin my mood.

"Hello Yagari." Yuuki said. We were the first ones there.

"Hello, Yuuki, Zero," He looked long and hard at me. "Sumiko."

"Yagari." I gritted my teeth.

"Still hostile I see." He smirked at me. "You are more like your old man every day, quick to fight and a short temper."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Thankfully the rest of the Day class filed in, sending jealous glares at Yuuki and I. Oh well I guess I have to get used to it.

"All right class, today we will be discussing the history of the war of…" Blah, blah, blah. I let my mind wander.

"SUMIKO." Yagari's voice brought me out of my trance.

"Eh?"

"I asked what the date of the end of the war as."

I quickly rattled off the answer. He seemed displeased when it turned out to be correct.

"Right." He mumbled before asking some poor unsuspecting girl sitting in the front of the room.

Class ended before I knew it, and I gathered my books and was about to leave when Yagari called my name.

"Sumiko, a word?"

I waited for everyone else to leave and then walked up to his desk.

"I have something for you." He said. My eyebrows narrowed in suspicion.

"If it's a punishment for not paying attention, trust me, I already knew all that stuff…"

He cut me off by shoving a package under my nose. "Open it."

I slowly unwrapped the package and gasped. Inside was my father's old dagger, the one I had lost when I was taken to Cross academy.

"Arigato, sensei." I whispered. It felt so right to be holding this knife once again. "Does chairman know?"

"Hai, I told him this morning." He smirked again and then ushered me out of the room.

I got to the gate pretty quick, and found my ears almost immune to the sound of the screaming girls. Yuuki came over to me.

"What did Yagari want?"

"I'll tell you later." I felt great, and not only because of the weapon. I wasn't used to being seen as pretty, but today I could feel guys' eyes lingering on me as I walked by. Not that any of them were even worth considering, but still.

The gates creaked, and I pushed all the girls who were threatening to make a scene back. The Night class came through the large wood entrance and the screams got louder.

"IDOL SENPAI KANAME SEMPAI TAKUMA SENPAI SHII SENPAI!!!" The names were so squished together that I could barely make them out.

"AIDOU!!!!!!" one particularly enthusiastic girl screamed, and knocked me back. I staggered and fell backwards. I expected to hit the hard ground, but instead felt myself be caught by a pair of strong arms.

"Are you all right Sumiko?" Aidou asked, helping me to my feet.

"H- hai. Arigato." I stammered, my face turning bright red.

"No problem.'" Damn, his smile was dazzling! He leaned close to my ear. "We wouldn't want you to fall and bleed. I don't know if I could control myself if that happened."

Was there a double meaning behind that? I never found out because Aidou walked away. I turned around and was face to face with a bunch of very green-eyed monster girls, all of them glaring. I glared back and sent them running.

Once everyone was back in the dorms, Yuuki, Zero and I split up. I loved the smell of the evening air and found myself lying down in the grass.

What a bad prefect I am, to be lying down on the job! I thought as I heard a rustle in the bushes. I jumped up and had my knife out and ready.

"Who's there?" I demanded. At first I got no answer but after a minute, Aidou stepped out of the trees, grinning like an idiot.

"Don't do that!" I scolded. "If I had just thrown my knife into the tree without asking who it was first you could have died!"

"Oh I doubt you have that good aim!" he laughed. I scowled.

"What are you doing out of class?"

"We're on break."

"Oh."

Aidou laid down next me and put his hands behind his head.

"Isn't the night sky wonderful?" he sighed.

"Yeah."

"Way better than the day time sky, right?" I turned to Aidou and he was looking at me, waiting for me to answer.

"It's pretty, but it doesn't bring much light." I remarked.

"With the right things it could."

"Why do I feel like we are talking about more than just the sky?"

Aidou smiled coyly. "I don't know, why do you?"

"I was asking you…"

Aidou and I only gazed at each other for a few seconds before we both sat up. He slowly brought his soft hands to my cheeks and pulled me into his lips for a smooth, sweet kiss.

He tasted like candy.

The world was spinng, and everything was disappearing. It was only Aidou and me and the wonderful, wonderful night sky.

I second which lasted an eternity ended, and he pulled back and smiled at me. I blushed and looked down. He laughed.

"You are simply adorable!" he complimented, running a finger through my hair. "Did I mention that I love your hair this way?"

"Er, not yet."

"Well, I do." We sat in silence, and then he stood up.

"I've got to get back to class. See you… later?" His eyes were hopeful.

I nodded. "Definitely." I watched sadly as he floated away, leaving me breathless.

The evening past quickly, and soon the Night class left the buildings. Zero, yuui and I were hangin around the classroom with nothing to do, so the Night class walked right by us.

"Good evening, Yuuki, Sumiko, Zero." Addressed Kaname politely.

"G-good evening Kaname!" Yuuki sqeaked. I laughed in my laugh.

"Hi Sumiko!" Aidou called. I felt myself go bright red but managed to smile back.

"Evening." I muttered. Yagari walked out from behind Kaname.

"Hello Sumiko." Yagari said in a girlie voice. "I'm surprised you are still up, you seemed pretty tired during class today." He mocked.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, my fist clenching.

"I was their substitute. We talked about how to avoid getting killed by amateur hunters." He stared pointedly at me.

I bit my lip and felt everyone staring at me. "So you basically explained how to avoid getting killed by you, right?" I knew I was being rude but didn't care.

"Watch your mouth, girl. What would your father say?" he warned.

"Don't talk about my father, Yagari." I snapped.

His eyes narrowed and I felt him about to attack me. The feeling was mutual.

I think that's when we both realized that we still had an audience. I relaxed my position and mumbled out an apology to Yagari. He smirked.

"Good girl." My hands hurt form how hard I was digging my nails into my palm. I watched as Yagari walked away. I ran my fingers through my hair, pretending not to feel everyone staring at me. Finally Takuma spoke.

"What was that?" he asked me. I looked at him in the eye, and he seemed worried, whether for his safety or mine, both were reasonable worries at this point.

"Don't ask." I sighed. I could feel my eyes water a bit. My father would have been disappointed in me, Yagari was right.

"Are you ok? You look like you're about to cry." I one called Shiki pointed out.

"I don't cry." I stated, and smiled, swallowing the tears in my eyes.

There was an awkward silence, and eventually Yuuki stammered that she was going to bed. Zero followed, leaving me alone with the Night class.

Thanks a lot buddy,

They were all looking at me funny still, so I took a deep breath.

"Yagari knew my dad ok? I don't like him and he doesn't like me. Enbd of story." I turned on my heels and walked away, waiting until I was sure they were out of sight and then broke into a sprint.

I dashed up the steps and to my dorm. I opened the door and let out a little cry.

A figure was standing in the middle of my room.

**A/N Wow that was a long chapter!!! I hope you guys liked the kissing part, it was hard to write because I don't exactly know much about it but I thought it was cute. Who do you think the figure is? And how do you think Sumiko's relationship with Yagari is going to end up? Hating each other still? Or maybe they will be warming up to each other? HMMMMMMM?! Think about it! R&R please!**


	10. Official Hunting

Disclaimer: Me now own VK

Chapter 10

**(OC POV)**

I grabbed my knife and let out a low hiss. "Who are you?"

"It's only me, Sumiko." I sighed in relief to the sound of Yuuki's voice.

"Geez, you are lucky I didn't attack and then talk. What are you doing here?"

She smiled reassuringly. "I wanted to make sure that you are ok after what happened with sensei."

I rolled my eyes. "That baka is the last thing on my mind, trust me. What I really want is sleep."

"Oh ok." She hopped off my bed and walked out into the hallway. "See you in the morning!"

"Sure." I grumbled, and flopped down onto the bed. After a second I heard that door shut and I let darkness overcome me.

I woke up feeling sluggish. I looked at the clock and groaned. I was up three hours early, and I wasn't going to be able to get back to sleep. Slowly I crawled out of bed and took a short shower. It was refreshing, so I pulled on my uniform and went to take a walk around the grounds.

The air was crisp and fresh, and I took a long, deep breath. Everything was peaceful, and I began to sing quietly to myself. Singing always helped me calm down.

Suddenly, I heard my name being called. I whirled around to see Aidou, Kain, and Shiki.

"You have a nice singing voice, Sumiko." Aidou complimented. I blushed.

"You- you heard that?" I stammered nervously.

"Obviously." Shiki said. He smiled.

"Shut it." I snapped. No one had ever heard me sing before.

"Temper." Kain mumbled.

"You just figured that out?"

"No." A voice said behind me. I clenched my fists and glared at Yagari.

"I believe that we all know that by now."

"Sensei." I acknowledged grudgingly. Kaname stepped out from behind him. "Kaname."

"Hello Sumiko." Kaname smiled at me. But my eyes were focused on glaring at Yagari.

"My, my, my, it seems that you still can't control your temper." Yagari mocked.

"If I couldn't control my temper you would be on the floor right now." I warned.

"No, I think you're just weak. You are too afraid of losing." He smirked at me. "Just like your old man."

I snpped.

I tackled Yagari and had him pinned to the floor in an instant. He defended himself by kicking me in the chest, sending me flying. I hit the floor and had the breath knocked out of me. I managed to get onto one knee. Yagari smiled and came to stand over me. "Weak."

"You spoke too fast." I grinned, and sent my leg flying and kicked his ankle so he fell. I rolled over and got onto my feet. "If you weren't a teacher I would kill you." I told him. "And screw me getting into trouble."

Yagari looked shocked and then began to laugh. "I guess you were right Kuran. She's got a lot of fight in her."

"Excuse me?" I raised my eyebrow at Kaname.

"You got a letter today." He handed me a large envelope. "It's an order from the Vampire Council. We weren't sure if we should hand the mission to Zero instead."

"So, all that stuff you said about my dad was fake?" My voice was a dangerous whisper.

"Yes."

I took a large breath. "Do that again and I will kill you." Yagari ruffled me hair and I slapped his hand away. He chuckled and stalked away.

I turned to Aidou. "Did you know that was going to happen?" I demanded. He looked guilty.

"Well, we had to make sure you wouldn't get hurt."

I shook my head at him. "No one messes with my feelings, you got that? I don't give a damn who you are either. He's lucky I didn't murder him." I opened the envelope. Inside were directions and a run down of what I have to do. Kill a Level E.

"Wh yme?" I asked Kaname.

"Your father was a famous hunter. Apparently they think you should follow in his footsteps." I groaned. "What?"

"I hated my dad's job." I stated. "I really didn't want to follow his work."

"I see. Well they are orders. You've got to follow them."

"Right." I took a breath. "Does chairman know?"

"Yeah, we told him a minute ago." Kaname said.

I read the address. "This place is not too far away. I'll get going I guess. You know, get it over with." I walked away without saying goodbye. I was still pissed.

Damn, I hate when people mess with me. Maybe they don't realize it, but my feelings are really fragile. I don't really take jokes well. Ever since dad died, I haven't really been all that friendly. Anyone that had talked to me had been yelled at until I met chairman.

I reached my destination and shuddered. A creepy old mansion. How cliché. I walked up the steps and felt the vampires presence, along with a humans. Was I too late? I ran up the steps and burst through the door.

A handsome vampire was latched onto the neck of a girl that looked about five. Her eyes were closed and she wasn't breathing. I snarled and the vampire looked up.

His eyes brightened. "Ooh, more food."

"I don't think so, bastard." I lunged at him and stabbed him in the chest. He cried out and turned into dust.

"Well, that was easy." I told myself. "Too easy."

As if answering me, someone grabbed me from behind and laughed.

"Fresh meat!" it cackled. I kicked backwards, but the arms didn't let up.

"Get off me!" I cried.

"I don't think so!" Another voice said. This time, my wrist was grabbed. I saw a woman with brown hair and red eyes staring hungrily at me. "Yum." Someone grabbed my other wrist.

"Daniel was an idiot, being obvious about his feeding. However, we waited. And now, we've got food!" the woman yelled. I cried out in pain as I felt three pairs of fangs dig into my flesh. The bastards had pinned me onto the ground.

Vampire bites had always hurt me more than anyone else. My father had explained to me that I had special blood, which would react to things differently than other peoples would. It always felt like knives, stabbing me over and over again, each time digging farther and burning hotter. This time my body was burning in hell, and I couldn't move.

I sudden cry make me open my eyes. The vampires were gone, their fangs out of my flesh. I sat up, feeling dizzy, and surveyed the scene. Takuma and Zero were standing before me, Takuma with a sword and Zero with a gun. Takuma rushed over to me.

"Sumiko? Sumiko? Are you ok?" he asked, sounding a little scared.

"Y- yeah, I think so." I withdrew a shaky breath and winced.

"What?"

"My wrists and neck hurt." I admitted. Takuma lightly grabbed my chin and turned it so he could look at my neck.

"Whoa."

"What?" Zero and I both demanded.

"Look at this Kiryu." Takuma said, and Zero walked over and looked at my neck.

"Holy shit." He muttered.

"WHAT?" I asked again. I was nervous. What was wrong?

"Look at your wrists." Takuma breathed. I looked down and gasped. The two holes in my wrist were pitch black and looked like they had been burned onto my skin. Had the fire I felt been real?

"That's not supposed to happen…" Takuma noted. He brushed his finger lightly over the marks and I cried out from the pain. The touch sent a bit of fire shooting down my neck and it hurt like crazy.

"Don't do that again!" I gasped and stood up. I wasn't as dizzy as before. "I'm sure it's just an allergic reaction or something." I said. "Let's blow this hotdog stand." I left the building and Zero and Takuma followed silently.

"What happened?" Takuma asked.

"There was only one vampire at first, and I killed him, but then three others showed up and jumped me. I wasn't ready for them." I admitted.

"I see." We entered the school grounds quietly. It was time for the Night class to come through the gates, so Takuma had to rush off apologetically. That left Zero and me alone.

"Here." Zero handed three strips of bandage.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"I didn't. I guessed." He answered and then helped me wrap the bandages around my wrists and neck. I smiled thanks, and he actually returned it.

"Let's go save Yuuki from a certain death." I laughed and ran to the gates.

Naturally, Yuuki was stuck in a flood or Day class girls. When she saw me her face lit up. Then she saw the bandages and looked scared. I smiled at her and yelled at the girls to move it. They obliged when they caught the tone in my voice.

"How's it going?" I asked her. She smiled meekly.

"I should be asking you that. Let me guess, you got bit."

"Yup. Three places at the exact same time." Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth as if to talk, but was interrupted by the gates.

The screams began and the Night class walked out. Apparently Aidou had given them a rundown of what had happened, because they all looked at me and stopped walking for a minute. Kaname walked over to me.

"Are you ok, Sumiko?" he asked. Aidou followed closely behind.

"Erm, I think so." I still felt a little bit nauseous but other than that only a bit tired.

"I'll talk to you more later." His gaze was sympathetic, along with the other gazes I got. "And you Kiryu?" He turned to Zero, who snapped his head up and looked scared for a minute, but quickly covered it with anger.

"Fine, sama." He snapped and walked away. I shrugged at Kaname and then thanked his for his concern. He smiled and ruffled my hair.

"No problem. Take care of yourself ok?" He asked. I nodded, and watched him lead the Night class away. As Aidou passed by me, he grabbed my hand and squeezed it lightly.

A/N Thank you for the review GndPrivate you rock!!! I hope you guys enjoy this story, I know it's not amazing, but hopefully it passes the test! Next chapter I might add a new vampire!!!!!! YAYH FOR VAMPIRES!!! Until next time, Merci pour relevé!!!!!! 


	11. Bite

Disclaimer: ME no own VK

Chapter 11

**(OC POV)**

"You smell like blood." Zero commented, looking pained.

"Well, I didn't get to clean the blood off of my wrists and whatnot. How can you smell blood?"

Zero didn't answer, but stalked away, leaving me with a sad looking Yuuki. Why did the scent of blood make him so unhappy or leave him in pain? And that tattoo…

Oh my god.

"Yuuki…" I was tripping over my own words.

"Yeah, Sumiko?"

"Is Zero a Level D?" Yuuki stopped short and turned around to face me.

"Hai. That night his parents were killed, Hio Shizuka, a pureblood, bit him for revenge. Ever since the day I met him he was trying to keep himself under control, to keep from lashing out and hurting you or I. He takes his job as a hunter very seriously. I believe it is because he wants to prove mostly to himself that he is still powerful. He thinks of himself as a monster." I noticed tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"When I was little I would watch him scratch his neck or try to kill himself in order to prevent the inevitable. Every day his face grew more empty and depressed, and before long, it was impossible to look at him without feeling sad. Ever since he got his first orders from the association, though, hints of happiness had begun to appear on his face. Then he drank from me, and he became upset again. One minute he's fine then the next he's yelling."

I listened in silence. This explained a lot.

"Why isn't he in the Night class?" I asked.

"Zero hates vampires. He especially hates Kaname, which I can't help but feel is because of me."

"I see."

"I'm going to patrol around the border. See you later." she said with a false smile. With that she turned and ran away. I silently walked to the bathroom and washed off the dried blood from my injuries.

With out blood on them they looked a little better but not much. The holes still appeared to be burned black onto my skin, but were not as large. The outer edges were blue and purple. I tried to touch one and winced when I discovered it still hurt. I took a deep breath and went outside.

I walked into the forest and lay down in the same open patch of grass as before. It was easy to think there, without any distractions. However, I kept feeling a Level E presence, stronger than the one that I must have discreetly felt when I was around Zero.

"My life is so screwed up." I told myself. A rustling sound alerted me that something was in the forest behind me.

"Hello?" I said, placing my hand over the handle of my dagger and feeling déjà vu.

"Sumiko." Kaname's voice echoed. He stepped out into the light., I realized that I was still on my knees and quickly got up.

"Oh, hi Kaname." I said quietly.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked me.

"Thinking. Trying to sort stuff out." I admitted.

"Like what?"

"Like Zero being a vampire." I stated. Kaname didn't look surprised.

"I see. And what conclusions have you come to?"

"I've decided that I really have a messed up life and nothing can be done to fix it." I said, telling the truth.

"I was looking for you." Kaname told me.

"Why? What did I do?" I asked. Damn, was I in trouble?

"I want to look at the bite marks." He didn't show any emotion.

"Um, ok?" I held out my wrists and he peered at them.

"Does it hurt to touch them?" He asked, lightly running his soft finger over the cuts. I winced and nodded.

"Let me see your neck." I took off the bandage and turned my head to the side so he could look. This time when he ran his finger over the mark I cried out in pain.

"I apologize. Let me make it up to you." He had his hand hovering over the marks. "This might hurt at first." With that he pressed his hand to my neck. It burned like crazy and I bit my lip. But after a moment the pain melted and disappeared. He removed his hand and I discovered that there was no longer any evidence of my fight with the Level E.

"Arigato." I told him. He smiled and then did the same to my wrists, which didn't hurt as much.

"I'm not normal." I told him quietly as I watched the cuts fade away.

"What is your blood type?" He asked.

Random much?

"Er, not sure. I got it tested once but the results were really weird so they thought they made a mistake but I didn't want to do it again." I said. "Why?"

"I see. I think maybe your blood has something to do with it."

Oh, what does it…" I stopped short.

"Is something wrong Sumiko?" Kaname asked me.

"Something is way off." I stated. I was sensing a bunch of Level E's. "I've got to go."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know." I admitted and ran away.

I bumped into Aidou, literally, as he was walking with Kain and Shiki again.

"Gomen Aidou!" I cried as he helped me get up. I shook my head to clear my mind. "But I've really got to go."

"Why?" What's wrong?" Aidou asked.

"I don't really know, something is just way different about this places aura." I began to turn away and heard Aidou follow me.

"I'm coming too." He stated. Kain and Shiki shrugged their shoulders not caring.

"Well I am running so you better catch up." I warned. He grinned and I broke into a sprint and ran to the front gates that led into the school. I skidded to a stop at the scene that was there.

Yuuki was in the middle of a crowd of what looked like thirty vampires, all of them closing in on them.

"HOLY SHIT YUUKI!" I yelled and Yuuki looked up. She appeared terrified. The vampires turned to me and, sensing a fight, bared their teeth and lunged. I put my hands protectively in front of my face and waited for the impact. However, all I heard was screaming. I looked up and saw ten vampires frozen or on fire. Aidou and Kain were standing protectively in front of me.

"Arigato." I said, and suddenly dashed to Yuuki. She was fighting fine, but more vampires were coming over the wall and one was about to bite her from behind.

"Yuuki!" I cried and tackled her, stabbing the biting one in the heart. It cried out and looked up at me.

"How…" she began to ask.

"Later." I told her, and then saw Zero and Takuma and the rest of the Night class. They stared at us with an open mouth. Zero began to fire Bloody Rose everywhere, and soon everyone sprang into action. In a few minutes almost all the Level E's were gone and blood was everywhere.

I noticed Zero wheezing and clutching his throat. I knew what was happening.

Bloodlust.

I slowly walked over to him. Everyone else was trying to get rid of the remaining Level E's so they didn't really notice.

"I know about this Zero." I told him. He only looked at me with a tortured expression. "I can also tell that the blood tablets don't help you. I don't want you in pain, you're my brother now." I told him.

I took the hair and brushed it from my neck. "Here, take it."

Zero's eyes widened, and he began to shake his head.

"You're going to snap and attack Yuuki or someone else if you don't." I warned. I quickly took out my dagger and ran it against my neck. I felt blood dripping down. Zero's eyes flashed red and he looked at me with a bit of sorrow in his face.

"Do it." I could see the entire Night class plus Yuuki all staring at us, now that the Level E's were gone.

Zero slowly leaned into me and licked my neck. I small shiver went up my spine, and I had to bite my lip when I felt the white hot fangs slip into my skin. Tears pooled in my eyes as the pain continued and I slowly slipped out of consciousness.

I must have been out about a minute because when I woke up I was still outside and someone was carrying me.

"What the hell?" I groaned, my head was spinning painfully.

"Sumiko? Are you ok?" I couldn't place the voice.

"Ugh. My head hurts." I moaned. Who was carrying me?

"Kaname-sama she's awake!" The person cried. I heard a footsteps getting closer. They were really loud.

"Sumiko?" Kaname asked. "Can she hear me Aidou?" Aidou! That's who was carrying me!

"I think so, sama. Sumiko?" He soundedc worried.

"What? I opened my eyes and blinked rapidly.

"Arigato."

What? I lifted my head up and it took a lot of strength to keep it up. I noticed that Aidou was carrying m like a groom does a bride, but was in too much pain to blush.

"Arigato." Kaname said again.

"For what?"

"For saving Yuuki and Zero. He was in critical condition. Without any blood he would have sunk to Level E. I apologize for getting him to drink my blood sooner."

"Is he ok?" I asked.

"Fine. He wanted to thank you, but we thought he should go and rest."

"Good."

"Are you concerned for your own health at all?" Aidou asked me.

"Not really." I admitted. "I have a headache. No big deal."

"Ok…" Aidou sounded unconvinced.

"I just need to sleep." I told them.

"Will you take her to her room Aidou?" Kaname asked him.

"Of course Kaname." This time I did blush. Kaname probably noticed but didn't let on.

"Arigato Aidou. Feel better Sumiko." He told me before walking away.

Aidou carried me in silence for the next few minutes. Finally he spoke.

"That was very nice, to let Kiryuu drink your blood. We had to pull him off of you. You must taste good." He said. Was that a compliment?

"I didn't want Zero to feel pain." I insisted. "I am very glad that he is ok."

"You are a very nice person Sumiko." Aidou told me, and I felt his footsteps slow down slightly.

"Arigato. I try." I mumbled. My face was slightly buried in his coat. I blushed again this time Aidou noticed.

"Are you embarrassed to be up against my chest?" He asked.

"Baka!" I insulted weakly. He laughed.

"You certainly are an interesting person Sumiko."

"So are you Aidou. I do not know many other people who have the power of ice." I complimented.

"Well I do not know any other human who can fight like you and still manage to give up her blood to a selfish jerk."

"Zero is not a selfish jerk." I insisted. "He's going through a lot."

I felt Aidou nod. "The Night class is aware of the now. I had suspicions and tonight they were proven right."

"Zero hates the Night class. Is he going to have to be moved to it?" I asked. I could feel Aidou's chest rise to indicate a sigh.

"That is up to chairman and Kaname. From what I can tell all that blood set him off, that's it. He actually has pretty good self control."

"I know." I sighed. Then I smiled. "So do you."

"Eh?"

"You know what I mean."

"You're right. I can control myself." He smiled devilishly. "But not very well."

Without warning, Aidou pressed his lips to mine and kissed me sweetly and softly. I felt like I was in heaven, but my head still hurt.

Aidou pulled back as he heard me groan. "Are you ok?"

"My head." I admitted. He looked sad.

"We'll pick that up later. Go to sleep." He coaxed, and began to hum a lullaby and stroke my hair.

Without warning I drifted into darkness.

**A/N AWWW SO CUTE!!!!!! I couldn't help but put that in their. Wow this chapter was REALLY busy I hope you liked it though. OH MY GOSH I HAVE OVER 1,000 HITS THANK YOU GUYS!!!! If you read this, though, please review, even if it is only one word, I have only gotten 1 review for three chapters so far, thank you to that awesome person! WHATEVER though, I don't want to hound you about reviews so, I wont. Please read and enjoy!!! (Sounds so much better than read and review in my opinion!!!) Oh and yeah I didn't get that new character in yet, that's because I is LAZY and can't figure out what role they will play. SORRY PEOPLE I PROMISE IT'S COMING!!!!**


	12. Brother Dearest?

Disclaimer: Me no own VK

Chapter 12

**(OC POV)**

My eyelids fluttered open. I looked around and found that I was in my room. What had happened again? Oh yeah. The Level E's, Aidou, and….

The kiss.

I felt my face flush a bit. Why did it feel so…so… _wrong_ to kiss Aidou? He was a guy, right? A cute one at that! But still something felt slightly out of place.

My hands felt a hard, warm surface underneath me. My eyes adjusted and I saww white material under me.

"What the hell?!" I sat bolt up, almost hitting Aidou's face with my head.

"Good afternoon Sumiko!" He chirped. "I'm glad you're up!"

"Wha- wait, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"You fell asleep in my arms last night. I took you back to your room and then tried to put you down on your bed, but, erm, you, uh wouldn't let go…"

"Oh." My face was putting clown noses to shame with its red shade.

"Plus, I needed to talk to you about something." Aidou's voice was unsure, as if he wasn't quite sure of what to do next.

"About…" I encouraged.

"What was your father's name?" He blurted out. What the heck did that have to do with anything?

"Erm, why?" I asked.

Aidou's eyes were pleading. "Please, tell me."

"Akio."

Aidou's body stiffened. "What's wrong?" I demanded. "Why is my father's name bad?"

"I- I knew it."

"Knew what?" I was a bit freaked out at the expression on Aidou's face.

"Let me start from the beginning. My parents were very happy." Um, ok?! "One day they got into a really big fight. My mother ended up going to a bar. She had a drunken affair with another man." Aidou looked meaningfully into my eyes.

"A man named Akio." I took in a sharp breath.

"She ended up pregnant and didn't want to kill the baby. Akio and her met and discussed it. He didn't have a child and my mother had a one and a half year old, me. It was decided that the child would go to Akio."

"Once the baby was born, my father moved our family far away to destroy contact between the two families. The father was a hunter."

I was in shock. My mother wasn't my real mom?

"The other day when I tasted your blood, I tasted something else. A bond only families can carry with each other." Aidou looked at me sadly.

"You're my sister Sumiko."

I stared for a second and then thought a minute. "WAIT ONE MINUTE!"

"What?" Aidou looked surprised.

"YOU KNEW I WAS YOUR SISTER AND YOU STILL KISSED ME?! PERV!!!" I threw my pillow at him and he laughed.

"WHAT?!" I demanded.

"Of all the things you could be upset about, you choose that!" Aidou was on the floor rolling around. "Plus, I wasn't sure if you were my sister yet."

"Right." I muttered, and chucked the other pillow at him. He threw it back. It hit me in the face.

"What the heck?!"

"Are you challenging me to a pillow fight little sister?" he laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"Not likely." I rolled my eyes. "What time is it anyways?"

"About five."

"In the afternoon?! Holy crap I slept for over twelve hours." I groaned. "I shit, I had to go to the gates."

"You're fine, the chairman called you in sick today." I breathed a sigh of relief. "But we actually have to get going. There's a meeting with the prefects and the Night class about the Level E attack."

"I have to change. Go wait outside." I instructed. Aidou smiled and walked out the door. I slipped on a new uniform and washed my face, hands, and brushed me teeth.

"Ready." I smiled as we began to walk to the moon dorms. Why wasn't I more freaked out about the fact that I kissed my big brother?

We walked in silence except for a few smiles exchanged between us. I was happy to have someone in my family who wasn't dead.

When we were almost at the moon dorm gates, Aidou scooped me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"WHAT THE HELL AIDOU PUT ME DOWN I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I screamed and began to pound my fists against his back. He was laughing and I started to punch him harder.

"They can all hear, you know." Aidou stated. I could just feel the smirk on his face.

"SCREW THAT MAYBE ONE OF THEM WILL BE NICE ENOUGH TO GET ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN I SWEAR I WILL STAB YOUR BACK! YOU'RE ARE CERTAINLY NOT OFF THE HOOK BECAUSE YOU'RE MY BIG BROTHER!!!!!"

Aidou only laughed at my rant and finally put me down in front of the classroom. I glared and began to open the door.

"What no thank you?" Adiou teased. Man he was even more annoying as my brother. "Maybe I sjould pick you up again.

"If you value your limbs I suggest that you don't." I threatened. I heard someone laugh from inside, it sounded like Kain.

Oh yeah, now Kain was my cousin.

We walked into the room and were graced by smiles all around, except for Zero, who looked like he was going to cry when he saw me. I walked over to him and gave him a light slap in the face.

"Chill out Zero. If I was pissed at you there would probably be a knife sticking out of your chest." He looked at me strangely, and then saw his gaze drop to my neck. I felt the marks on my neck and had to bite back a winced. It was bigger than the other ones had been.

"Screw this Zero I don't really care. Cheer up before I get into bitch mode." I warned.

"Like you're not already." I whirled around to glare at Aidou.

"You. Annoy. The. Hell. Out. Of. Me." I told him. He only smiled at me.

"Welcome to my world." Kain muttered. "This has been my life for over five years."

"There are some perks to being a lost sister I guess." I told him. He looked envious.

"'Lost sister?'" Takuma broke in. I turned and saw everyone that didn't know what was going on staring shocked.

"I'm his sister apparently." I told them. "An accident."

"Oh." Everyone was still looking really confused, but I would let Aidou explain it to them later.

"You were a good accident!" Aidou cheered. I scowled at him. He gave me a fake sad look.

"You need to smile more." He told and before I could react I was halfway across the room and Aidou was ruffling my hair.

"Get off!" I told him.

"Hmm. Maybe this will work." He began to tickle me.

Shit. I am really ticklish.

I began to laugh uncontrollably. "St-st-stop it Aidou! Stop it!" I cried between my laughter. Thankfully Kaname walked in with chairman.

"YOU'RE AWAKE SUMIKO!" chairman cheered. I winced and tried to endure the bone-crushing hug.

"Yeah, but you're about to break me." I gasped.

"I'm glad you're awake." Kaname said, smiling at me. I felt a glare coming from Ruka's area of the room.

"Sumiko!" Yuuki came rushing through the door and hugged me. "I was so worried!"

"Cool it. You all need to have less caffine." I commented, directing it particularly at Aidou. He pouted.

"I take it Aidou told you." Kaname said.

"Yeah." I smiled a bit. "I can't tell if that's a good or bad thing though."

"YEAH!"

**A/N HOW DID YOU LIKE THE TWIST?! Amazing, I know! Anyways, this was supposed to be a sort of goofy chapter. Come one, give me a break! Imagine finding your adorable older brother (well, half older brother), you would probably be happy too! Yes Sumiko was ignoring the fact that her father cheated with another woman, but that only enforces the idea that she needs to think that her father is great to keep herself happy. Anyways, please review! If I get three reviews, I'll add the dramatic chapter, which will involve RIDO and VALENTINES DAY!!!!!! (well at least talk about them!) :P I will probably put up the chapter anyways because I am a pushover but still, please review!!!**


	13. Falling Down

**A/N I apologize for having this chapter be uploaded wrong :( Something happened, either my computer or I had a freak attack and the files got named wrong and it was all weird and whatnot. But now it's all right, so enjoy and again sorry!**

Disclaimer: Me no own VK

Chapter 13

**(OC POV)**

After everything was explained in more detail to the very confused Night class, chairman cleared his throat theatrically.

"I spoke to the Vampire Council. The outburst of Level E vampires was due to Rido having a field day on the city." He informed us. "Rest assured, the council has decided that it has gone too far and will try to stop him from causing further damage to the population of the town."

Rido.

Holy hell. Rido. That name, where had I heard that name before? It was so familiar, as if it were important for me. Think, Sumiko, think. Rido…

Oh. I remember now.

"You said, Rido right?" I clarified, trying to keep my voice from wavering.

"That is correct. Why, do you know him?" chairman asked.

"Not personally, but I have issues with him."

"Who doesn't?" a bored sounding Shiki asked from behind me. **A/N Shiki is in no way related to Rido, just putting that out there!**

"Mine go a bit deeper than an annoying decrease in the population, Shiki." I snapped, not wanting to go any farther.

"How so?" Naturally, Kaname would have to be curious. Why can't he use his pureblood powers to figure it out or something.

"Well, um," I swallowed. "He's the guy who my dad went out to kill before he was, um…." I let my voice trail off, and stared intently at the surface of the desk I was sitting on top of. My, what interesting scratch marks!

"I apologize." Kaname's voice was full of regret, and I offered him a half smile.

"Well," the chairman coughed. "I just thought that you would like to know that. I have another announcement to make!" His voice got perkier at the end.

Uh-oh.

"It's almost Valentines Day!" He cheered. Everyone else groaned, and I swear I saw some people bang their heads on the desk. I know Kain did.

"Should I be moaning?" I asked Aidou.

"Of course not! It's Valentine's day!" he cried happily. I turned to Zero.

"Should I?"

"Yes. What happens is all the girls idiotically spend the day making chocolates and fawning over two second confessions and then shove the chocolate at the vampires and expect them to love them. Every vampire has a booth and the girls are louder than ever."

"Damn." I groaned. "This is going to be hell isn't it?"

"Probably." Zero shrugged.

"Hey, hey, HEY!" chairman scolded. "Don't talk like that! Valentines day is the day of love and devotion. Kindness and acceptance. Peace and…" He was practically dancing around the room now. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't bother trying to talk to me tomorrow, my ears are going to be dead." I advise Yuuki. She laughed.

"Right!" I smiled weakly. She was too cheery a person!

"I think that's it then!" chairman said, composing himself.

"Not so fast." Yagari was leaning in the doorway. My fists clenched automatically.

"Yes, sensei?" Kaname said with an icy edge to his voice.

"I know that some of you vampires don't have the best self control. Should any of you bite a human during Valentines day, or do anything more than accept the chocolates, then I will take action. Got it?" A few murmurs of yes chorused around. Yagari turned to look at me.

"I see you woke up from your nap, Sumiko."

I opened my mouth to retort, but felt Kain squeeze my arm warningly. I took a deep breath and put on an angelic face.

"Why, yes, thank you for noticing! You're SO observant, I thought no one else would…" I fluttered my eyelashes like a little girl who wanted something. Yagari sneered at me, walked over, ruffled my hair, and walked outside.

"Meeting dismissed!" cried chairman, and he too slipped away. Aidou, Kain, Kaname, Takuma, and I all stayed behind for a bit longer.

"I. Hate. Yagari." I growled. Aidou looked at me with a false shock spread over his face.

"Sister, you can not hate anyone! Don't be such a sour puss! Do I have to tickle you again?" he threatened, and began to tickle my stomach. This time I was ready, and flipped him onto his back.

"Don't tickle me." Was all I said, and then helped up. "Are you ok? I didn't mean to hurt you or anything…"

"You're strong Sumiko!" whined Aidou.

"I'll take that as a compliment." I groaned, and clutched my head. "Damn headache. This is why I hate sleeping for long periods of time, it hurts to think after I wake up!"

Without warning, someone's warm fingers pressed to my forehead, and the headache dissolved. I looked up to see Kaname grinning at me kindly.

"Arigato Kaname." I thanked. He smiled.

"It was nothing, Sumiko. How is the rest of you feeling?" he asked.

"Oh, fine I guess."

"Your neck?"

I placed my hand on the wound and winced. "Only when I touch it."

"Let me fix it again." He offered.

"Sure, I guess…" He pressed his hand firmly against my neck and it took a lot to keep from crying out. However, I once again managed to bite my lip until finally the pain disappeared.

"Arigato."

"I hope this won't become something I have to do regularly, Sumiko." Kaname said, before leaving. Takuma smiled warmly at me, and I returned it. He followed Kaname.

Aidou and Kain stood up. "We should go." Kain suggested. I nodded and got up as well.

Aidou engulfed me in a bear hug and finally put me down so I could breath. "Night, sis!"

"Night Aidou." I murmured. "Night, cousin." I smiled at Kain and he surprisingly smiled back.

"Good night, Sumiko. See you tomorrow."

I quickly ran back to my room and took a short shower. I dried my hair and then crawled into bed, waiting for hell day.

* * *

The girls were screaming louder than ever as they gathered around the gates, getting ready for them to open. The whole day had been filled with gossip, about who was giving who what gift. I was disgusted with it all.

"We're never going to get their attention from down here." Yuuki murmured to me. I nodded in agreement, and she led me to the wall, which we climbed.

"QUIET!" I yelled from the top of the wall. Everyone silenced.

"Here's the rules. Chocolate is the only thing to be given out, you got that?" I asked. "Nothing else. Give and go that's it. Please wait a bit longer for the Night class to get here."

Boos were heard in the audience, and someone threw there chocolate at Yuuki, who dodged it but almost fell.

"Hey!" Zero snapped from below. "No throwing!"

It was too late, however. Everyone had gotten the idea and began to throw their gifts at Yuuki and I in an act of impatience.

"We should get down!" Yuuki cired, covering her head.

"Agreed." Yuuki slowly climbed down, and I wait for her to finish before lifting up my foot to put over the edge.

"Sumiko, look out!" I heard Yuuki scream. She told me a bit too late. A chocolate hit me square in the forehead and knocked me off balance. I tried to steady myself, but was hit by another chocolate. That sent me flying backwards and over the edge. I squeezed my eyes shut and prepared for the impact of the ground.

I fell into something all right, but it wasn't the cold hard ground. It was warm and felt soft after I got over the shock of the landing. I opened my eyes to see Kaname perring down at me.

"Ari-arigato, Kaname! You just saved my life!" I thanked him, and got onto my feet. He held my shoulder so I could steady myself, and then let me go.

"Aidou came running up, along with the rest of the Night class. "I just saw you fall off the wall!" he cried, and put his arms protectively around my waist in a brotherly way.

"That's because I did." I looked at the chocolate that had knocked me over and opened the tag. "Here's your evil chocolate, by the way." I joked, and threw it lightly at Aidou. He caught it with ease.

"I won't eat this one, I swear!" he declared.

"Yes you wil." I said. "You're a boy and therefore you eat a lot. No offense or anything." Aidou stuck his tongue out at me playfully.

"Mature." Rima sighed. I laughed a bit. She seemed pleased with my reaction.

"Are you all right, Sumiko?" Takuma asked tenderly. Always the gentleman.

"Hai, thank you for asking. Your arms are hard Kaname, I might have bruises!" I snapped jokingly. He cracked a smile and leaned me against him.

"I would never hurt you on purpose." He whispered. My heart rate sped up but I had learned by now how to bite back a blush.

"I now." Was all I said as I pulled back. "You guys might want to get out there before the Day class kills Zero and Yuuki."

"I wouldn't mind Kiryuu." Aidou muttered. I smacked him.

"Have a little sympathy, he's going through something tough right now, buster, so play nice!" I scolded.

At that time, the gates opened. Yuuki ran towards me and gave me the biggest hug EVER.

"I thought you were dead!" she wailed.

"So did I, but Kaname caught me. I'm fine, trust me." Yuuki didn't look convinced. "Hey, I face life threatening situations every day, it's no big deal." I insisted. Zero came up from behind Yuuki.

"Are you all right?" he asked. I nodded. He walked away. I turned to the Night class.

"Thanks again Kaname." I said, and he ruffled my hair. It wasn't as annoying as when Yagari had done it, though.

"No problem." Aidou pulled my into a big hug and I broke away gasping.

"Don't break her." Muttered Kain.

"Please, Aidou." Kaname said.

"I would like to keep her in one piece."

**A/N THANK YOU!!! I got two great reviews, so thank you! This chapter was to develop the relationship between Sumiko and Kaname, and also to give you a little slice of the pie that is Sumiko's history. Feel free to leave a review, and I don't exactly welcome flames, but constructive criticism is ALWAYS welcome!**


	14. Thinking

A/N IMPORTANT: THE LAST CHAPTER WAS UPLOADED WRONG, BUT NOW IT HAS BEEN FIXED, SO IF YOU HAVEN'T READ IT, YOU WILL BE CONFUSED. PLEASE, READ THE OTHER ONE FIRST. THANKS READERS!

**Disclaimer: Me no own VK**

Chapter 14

(OC POV)

Before I could respond, we were interrupted by the screams of hundreds of anxious Day class girls, some almost fainting at the sight of the Night class. My hands flew to my ears as I tried to quiet the overpowering volume of fangirls. I didn't have any luck.

The Night class quietly walked to their booths and sat down. Kain looked bored, Aidou looked excited, Ruka, Shiki, and Rima looked annoyed. Takuma looked relaxed. Kaname looked flat out stressed. I though about what they would have to endure for the next hour and shuddered.

Yuuki blew the whistle before I was ready. With another battle cry, the girls ran forward, efficiently knocking me over. My back hit the ground hard and I closed my eyes so I could regain my breath. When I opened them Kaname was in front of me, hand outstretched. That was fast.

"Where's Kaname?"

"There he is, by the prefect!"

"How did he get there?"

"He's fast!" Many people in the crowd were saying.

"Are you ok Sumiko?" he asked gentley. I took his hand and he easily pulled me up.

"Hai. Arigato. I only fell. No life threatening situation this- Gah!" Aidou engulfed my waist in another hug without letting me let go of Kaname's grasp, which knocked the wind out of me. Fangirls glared daggers at me.

"Don't be jealous!" Aidou cried flirtatiously into the crowd as he released me. The girls' faces softened into pure worship. "Sumiko is only my sister!"

The crowd was silent. Seriously, for the first time since I had come here, a pin could have been dropped and I would have been able to distinguish it.

"She's your _sister_?!" Someone yelled. A chain reaction began, while girls began to gossip loudly.

"I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You. While. You. Are. Asleep." I threatened. Aidou looked surprised.

"Why? If I hadn't said anything they would have killed you." He pointed out.

"True, but you could have said that we were just friends or whatever!"

"We're friends now?" Aidou looked hopeful.

"I, um, guess so." I faltered. Why was that so important to him? "Yeah, good friends."

"GREAT friends." He corrected cheerily. Always the kid.

"Yeah, great friends." I was blushing a bit. Kaname still hadn't let go of my hand. Before the fangirls could realize this, I pulled back slowly and smiled.

"You two need to get back to your booths before we all get killed!" I advised. Aidou and Kaname smiled and walked away. The second they sat down again everyone began to cheer and went to deliver their gifts. After a few deafening minutes, the Night class stood up and left. The second they were out of sight, everyone turned to me.

"Idol senpai is your brother?"

"Is he awesome?"

"You have a hot brother." Ew.

"Can you introduce us?"

People bombarded me with questions about Aidou. I mentally reminded myself to murder him and then ran into the school building to hide.

I found a comfortable corner behind a statue and stayed there until I thought everyone was gone. However, the second I walked outside again, someone yelled, "There she is!" I groaned and took off running towards the library. I was pretty fast ands managed to run inside before they could figure out where I was going.

I was panting, and my lungs felt about to burst.

"Did you just finish a marathon?" a husky voice asked. I turned around and was looking at Kain, Aidou, and Kaname.

"Gomen, were you working in here? I can leave…"

"It's fine." Aidou said. He looked concerned. "Why do you look about to die?"

"Thanks to your wonderful announcement, I am being chased by girls who all want to meet my big brother!" I snapped.

"I have to deal with it too!" he protested.

"Yeah, but you don't have to go to class with them EVERY DAY. Or deal with them ALL THE TIME. In the grand scheme of things, you deal with them for about five minutes a day. For me, it's 24/7." I panted. I coughed a bit. I really did sound like I was dying.

"Are you okay?" asked Kaname.

"I just broke the record for world fastest sprint, that's all." I assured him. "I'm fine."

"You look weak." He noted. "Sit down."

"Trust me, all I need to do is catch my breath…" Before I could say anymore, Kaname lightly grabbed my arm and pulled me into a chair. He then turned around and walked through the door.

"I'm fine…" I stated again, to no prevail.

"What are you guys doing in here anyways? Your classes don't start for another hour or something like that."

"Project. Mr. Procrastinator over here forgot." Kain muttered, pointing to Aidou.

"Hey!" Aidou whined.

"Shut it Aidou. We have to write three pages and only have a page of notes." Kain growled. "If we get a bad grade on this, you're dead."

"Maybe I can help. Give me your notes." I snatched to paper. Kaname returned with a glass of water, which I took thankfully. I tasted fantastic against my dying throat.

"Did I miss anything?" he asked, seeing me with the page of notes.

"She says she can make one page three."

"I can." I said. "I know about all this stuff. I can give you more stuff to write aobut, and more details. Grab paper and pen, I sure as heck am not going to repeat it." I warned. Kain and Aidou stared at me then grabbed writing utensils. Kaname only watched, curious.

I quickly rattled off facts about everything they were researching. I then elaborated on what they had already written down.

"Now, if you want to make it even longer, try formatting it like this." I jotted down a quick diagram for each paragraph. Aidou looked at me like I was an angel.

"You are the best sister ever!" he cried and gave me another hug.

"Don't touch me, I am trying not to attack you for ruining my life today." I snapped. "Plus you need to get writing. If you fail this, I am going to kiss your ass a lot more than Kain will." I threatened. The two boys quickly began to write.

"How did you know all that?" I had forgot Kaname was in the room at all.

"When I was a kid and my father was gone, I would hide from my mom is my room. She had scared me, especially if she was drinking or angry." I admitted. "Usually all I would do was read. I know a lot about a lot of stuff."

"Interesting. Why were you hiding from your mother?"

"Personal much?" I asked, but sighed. "I can show you." I pulled up my sleeve to revel a long scar. "That's why."

"Your mother did this to you?" Kaname's voice sounded shocked.

"Yeah." I shrugged. "She never liked me, before I didn't know why, but now I do. I was the child of an affair. I'm actually surprised that she didn't kill me."

"You should have stayed in our family." Whined Aidou.

"Your father would have hated me, Aidou. No one wants to be reminded of being cheated on. Plus, you're all vampires."

"Like we don't know a pureblood." He rolled his eyes, oblivious to how incredibly awkward he was making it. I bit my lip.

Kain seemed to notice my discomfort. "Kaname, any word about Rido?"

"No. A few more were found dead though. His meals are becoming a bit more of a mess than the council can clean up. Some one is bound to notice that mostly all the victims are missing substantial amounts of blood. The bodies are usually mauled too, so the police make it appear as if it was an animal attack. But when are the humans going to realize that there is no animal in the city that could do this, that is the question."

I was shaking. Mauled. Blood loss. Pain. Darkness. That was what my father had gone through.

Mauled. Blood loss.

Pain.

"Sumiko?" Someone was shaking my shoulders. I opened my blurry eyes and saw Aidou staring at me.

"Are you ok? You fell down and began to cry."

"I- I'm not crying." I insisted. My voice broke and my eyes felt wet.

"Yes, you are." Kain said. "What happened?"

"I was thinking."

"About what?" he asked.

"Stuff." I said.

"What kind of stuff?"

"Stuff about my dad okay?" I snapped. "About how everything you were just talking about happened to my dad, and how the killer is out there avoiding getting into trouble, that's what!"

The boys stared at me with pained expressions. I shook my head and ran out of the library. It had gotten dark. I kept running until I felt like I was going to throw up, and collapsed onto the ground, tears streaming down my face. It was raining a bit, but I didn't care, and closed my eyes, welcoming the drops of liquid that pelted my face. I could barely feel anything anyways. I was numb.

So. The bodies were mauled and drained of blood. Well, MOST apparently. Some must have just been killed for the sake of killing. The image of my father's drained, empty body lying in a pool of blood made me cry harder, and soon, darkness closed over me.

(KANAME POV)

Aidou turned to me. "Should we go after her?" he asked. I only looked at the door.

"She should go back to her dorm to avoid the rain. Work on your project, Aidou." I told him. He nodded and went back to writing what his sister had been working on.

That was wrong of me, to pry. I always seem to take it too far with that girl. Why is that? I asked myself. Why do I feel the urge to know everything that happened to her, why she has every scar she does and why she reacts to things? It isn't normal.

"Kaname." Kain's gruff voice interrupted my thoughts a while later. "We've got to get to class now." I nodded. Apparently the rest of the Night class had arrived at some point, but I hadn't noticed.

I was thinking about Sumiko.

"Hai,. Lead the way." The rain had stopped, so we were able to walk outside. The air was a refreshing wet taste, but it was mixed with something else. Another scent that was familiar and very delicious. What was it?

"Kaname!" Takuma's urgent voice cut through the air.

"Yes, Takuma?"

"You should see this!" He ran over to the area where everyone that had been walking ahead of me was gathered. I sense the urgency was great and followed quickly.

What I ofund shocked me.

Sumiko, instead of going to her dorm, had ran outside. She was soaking wet and evident tears were falling down her face, even in her sleep. She was breathing quickly, and her face was red. Aidou looked distressed.

"Is she dead?" he asked. He looked about to cry.

"You can hear she her breathing, Aidou." Snapped Kain. He, too, looked concerned for what state his cousin was in.

I bent down and felt her forhead. It was very hot. "She's asleep with a temperature." I stated. Ruka looked jealous at the attention I was putting towards the unconscious girl, which disgusted me. She will never win my heart. She is too self-centered.

"What should we do?" Aidou demanded, lightly picking up the sleeping girl.

"Give her to me, I will take her to my dorm." I said, surprising even myself. How very out of character for me.

"We can take her to mine." Aidou suggested.

"Not with all that junk in there you can't." Kain muttered quietly.

"It's not junk!" Aiodu protested. Kain rolled his eyes.

"No matter what you call it, there isn't enough room your stuff, much less an actual person. I've been sleeping on the couch for a month because my bed is covered in crap, Kaname." He informed me.

"I will deal with his 'collection' tonight." Aidou looked terrified. He was going to have to throw almost everything away and he knew it.

"Give me the girl." I ordered. Aidou carefully placed the sleeping girl into my arms. She felt nice pressed up against my chest.

"Tell sensei where I am and that I will not be showing up for class today." Takuma nodded and I turned and walked back to my dorm.

(OC POV)

I woke up in a strange bed. My head hurt badly and my hair felt wet. I sat up and looked around in confusion. The room was dark and had rows of books and a chessboard set up. The bed had black sheets.

"You're awake." I turned and saw Kaname staring at me.

"Kaname? What am I doing here?"

"You were found asleep on the ground soaking wet with a fever." He told me, and walked over to the bed I nervously realized was his own.

"Oh. Sorry for stomping out on you in the library, that was rude, and, um, uncalled for." I apologized.

"No, I should be apologizing to you. I went too far. You have a private life which you shouldn't have to share." Kaname told me. He sat down next to me.

" It's fine. I don't mind answering questions, talking always makes me feel better." I admitted.

"Then do you mind answering one more? You don't have to."

"No, it's fine. Ask away, Kaname." I encouraged.

"What were you dreaming about that made you cry?"

Before I knew what was happening, Kaname was inches away from my face, wiping away tears which were apparently rapidly falling down my face.

"Sh, sh, it's ok, Sumiko." He pulled me into his lap. "You don't need to cry, you don't need to answer either."

"N- no, it's fine." I hiccupped. "I- I kept seeing my father lying in a blood of pool, screaming in pain while the rest of his body was gray and lifeless. And the whole time, someone was laughing in the back round. It was terrible." I cried, burying my face deep into Kaname's shirt.

Why am I doing this? Why am I so comfortable with Kaname?

Kaname turned me so that I was facing him. Without warning, he leaned in gently and pressed his soft lips against mine lovingly. I froze in shock, but soon began to kiss him back. Kaname pulled back after a moment.

"Wow." was all I said.

"Agreed. You stopped crying." Kaname pointed out. It was true, my face was only sticky from the salty remains of old tear trails.

"Um, Kaname?"

"Yes?" He was lying next to me ontop of the covers, his hands behind his head.

"You aren't going to turn out to be my other brother or anything are you?" I asked. Kaname laughed and shook his head. "Good, now I can say I had my first kiss."

"Didn't you kiss Aidou?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't count." I protested. "He's my brother."

"Well, I'm not."

"Thank goodness for that!"

**A/N LONGEST CHAPTER YET!!! Ah, the long awaited kissing scene! Thank you for reading my story! Do you want their relationship to be a secret, or open? Reply via REVIEW or PM. Thank you, I hope you liked it!**


	15. Fix Me

WARNING: CHAPTER CONTAINS DEMONIC RUKA Disclaimer: Me no own VK

Chapter 15

**(OC POV)**

Kaname stroked my cheek with his soft hands. A small shudder went up my back. I felt so… weird. What was this?

I loud bang from the door made me jump. We turned to see Aidou standing in the doorway.

"AAH GOMEN GOMEN!" he cried, shielding his eyes. I surveyed the scene and blushed, realizing that it looked like I was wearing no clothes under the covers.

"Relax, bro." I rolled my eyes and pushed back the sheets. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Gomen." He repeated.

"Perv." I muttered.

"I was coming to make sure you're all right." Aidou said.

"I was checking her temperature as you came in." Kaname covered up for us.

"And?"

"Her fever had gone down a bit. She should continue to rest for a few more hours, maybe not got to class." Kaname stated.

"I'll take her to her dorm." Aidou offered, walking forward.

"Any movement could negatively impact her health." Kaname insisted. "I'll watch her, you back to class. You aren't supposed to skip. Or maybe we should go and settle the matter about all the junk in your room." Kaname's voice sounded threatening.

Aidou blanched. "Er, that's ok, I'll get back to class." His eyes flickered to me. "Feel better sis." He turned and ran out the door.

"What was that business about junk?" I asked Kaname. He smiled and gave me a light kiss on the lips, surprising me.

"Something you missed while you were knocked out."

"Oh, ok."

"Sumiko?" Kaname sounded curious. Uh-oh.

"Yeah?"

"Why did your run into the rain? You are a very smart girl, you knew you could get sick." I blushed at his compliment.

"At the time, I didn't…feel. Or comprehend. The raindrops felt nice, and I didn't notice the cold. It was like I wasn't really alive." I said.

"I felt terrible after you left, Sumiko. I don't want you running away again. The safest place you can be is next to me."

I blushed again, and worried that my face was no a permanent shade of tomato red.

"Why me?"

Kaname was confused. "Excuse me?"

"Why me, why not Yuuki or Ruka?"

Kaname sighed. "Ruka is too self-centered. She wants me for personal gain alone. Yuuki… our relationship is much like yours and Aidou's."

My eyes widened. "You don't mean…"

"Yuuki is my sister." Kaname sighed. "She loves me as a brother, I know that, but she loves Zero more. She's been giving him her blood." Kaname stated bitterly.

"I know. I can tell by the way Zero always acts so guilty around her."

"So when I saw Zero taking your blood, I felt like he was stealing the two most important people to me."

Yet again, I blushed. "Aren't we moving a bit, well, fast?"

"I know love when I feel it Sumiko." Kaname was certain. "I understand that this might not be love for you yet, but it is for me. I will wait for you, Sumiko."

Kaname's declaration left me speechless. Did he really feel that passionate about me after only, what a month, maybe shorter? I wasn't really keeping track of time.

"Um, ok?" Really intelligent, Sumiko.

Kaname felt my forehead again, this time for real. "You feel hot. Here, have some of this." Kaname poured me a small cup of something hot out of a pot that I hadn't even realized was there.

I took a sip and almost gagged. It was so tart and salty. I coughed uncontrollably.

"What IS that?"

"It's a form of medicine. If it really tastes that bad, I can fix it myself, but I might hurt a little."

"Define, a little." I stammered. I was not in the mood for a lot of pain tonight.

"I'm not exactly sure. Squeeze my hand if you have to." He suggested. "I'm going to help your headache without your permission, Sumiko. I don't want you to be sick."

Kaname's voice was possessive, and I immediately decided not to argue. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly. He placed his hands at my temples.

"Ready?" I nodded.

At first it felt like a little prickle was climbing around in my head, which was a little bit annoying, but not completely unbearable. However, that prickle soon grew much bigger to a stabbing pain. I ran down the sides of my brain, and I was afraid I might break Kaname's hand. Suddenly the pain increased dramatically and I felt dagger jamming into my skull.

I cried out and Kaname whispered encouraging things in my ear. Soon, the pain dissolved and I was left panting.

"I apologize, Sumiko. I didn't know it would be so uncomfortable. Once I started I couldn't stop for fear of damaging your brain."

Kaname leaned in and kissed me again. I was so surprised that I opened my mouth slightly, which he quickly filled with his tongue. Apparently the big bad president was just another teenage boy.

When we broke away, Kaname brushed a strand of hair away from my face. "I like your hair down, Sumiko." He told me, almost purring.

"It gets in my way." I panted. He smiled and helped me off the bed.

"You've got to get to bed, young lady." I scowled at him.

"You sound like Yagari." I whined. Kaname ruffled my hair. "Now you're acting like him!"

Kaname kissed my forehead lovingly and walked me over to the door.

"Can I trust you not to get into trouble going back to your dorm?" he asked me.

"I think so." I murmured. "I hope, at least."

"All right Sumiko." He smiled at me. "I trust you. See you tomorrow evening." With that, I walked out of the room and closed his door.

I walked in silence, a weird, flying sensation spreading through me like a wildfire. Tonight had been surprising for me. Kaname liked me? We hadn't talked THAT much, although with Aidou as my brother, I often hung out with him I nhis dorm room when we had free time. I skipped along and wondered what would happen if Ruka found out.

I didn't have to wait long.

She was leaning against the wall, waiting or me. Her fists were clenched in fury and she looked at me with the most hatred I had ever seen.

"Konnichiwa Ruka." I greeted her. She walked over and slapped me across the face. "What the hell?!"

"He's mine, bitch!" she yelled. She stepped forward and punched my in the face this time, causing my nose to bleed.

"Quit it!" I reached for my dagger.

"I wouldn't kill me Sumiko." She purred evilly. "Think of how that will make you look to your, no wait, MY precious Kaname!" She was right, I couldn't kill her. But what was this about Kaname?

"What does he…"

That's what this was about. Kaname. Ruka must have been head over heels jealous about the attention I had been getting.

"This is about Kaname?" I sounded shocked. I was.

"Of course it is, dimwit! He was almost mine, and then you waltz in here and try to steal him!"

"I didn't try to- Ah!" I clutched my nose, which she had punched again. It wasn't broken, but hurt like hell.

"Oh shit you didn't!" She yelled. "You think you're so amazing, don't you? You're NOTHING. A new toy. Once Kaname realizes that, he'll drop you like yesterday's lunch. You're only a pawn in his game, girllie."

I was pissed. "Even if that's true…" I swallowed, hoping it wasn't. "At least I'm a piece in his game. You're not even on the board!"

Wrong thing to say. Before I could react, Ruka was behind me and kicked me in the stomach, and then right in front of me, punching me before I could fall.

"Ow." I groaned, stumbling, trying to keep my balance. Ruka laughed.

"You're just a freaking weak little human, bitch." She smirked, and kicked me again. This time I fell onto one knee and everything was spinning.

"Sumiko? Sumiko? Can you hear me?" Someone's voice was calling me. I blinked rapidly and looked up. Takuma was leaning over me.

"What the hell?" I groaned, and it hurt to talk.

"Are you ok?" I tried to stand up, but gasped and fell back down. "Can you stand up?"

I shook my head and coughed. I tried to rub my nose, and felt dried blood. It also hurt to move.

"You need help." He said. No shit Sherlock. "Kaname!"

Kaname came over. "Takuma?"

"She can't stand or move." Takuma said, gazing at me with evident concern. "What should we do?"

"I'll take care of her. Go deal with Ruka." Poison dripped off of his words as he said her name.

"Yes, sama." Once he was gone Kaname got down onto one knee and got close to my face.

"I thought you said you could make it back without any trouble." He sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Fix me, please?" I begged. He looked at me sympathetically and nodded. "Plus, how was I supposed to know that a demonic Ruka was waiting for me?"

"Drunk."

"Excuse me?"

"She was drunk." He growled. "Not that that excuses anything."

"Vampires can get drunk?" That's news to me.

"She had a blood tablet contaminated with alcohol. Don't ask me how it got like that, we're having an investigation done."

"Sounds like someone messed with- ouch!" It hurt to try to wave my hand in the air.

Kaname frowned. "We'll talk about this later. Just relax." Slowly he pushed me onto my back, despite to feeble protests I gave. His hand began to glow blue and he slowly ran it over my body. I shuddered and then winced. It stung a bit, but shuddering wasn't smart.

After about a minute, he picked up his hand. I sat up without any pain.

"Arigato."

"You have got to be more careful." Kaname scolded. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll be sure to have someone patrol everywhere I'm going before I go there, ok?"

"This isn't funny. You could have been seriously injured." Kaname had the hint of a smile playing on the sides of his mouth, however.

"Why did she attack you in the first place?" he asked suddenly. I chewed my lip.

"Er, no reason really…" Damn, I can be a great liar, but that was terrible.

"Oh really?" Kaname's eyebrows were raised. "I don't believe you. Tell me." He pleaded.

"You'll be angry."

"I am all ready angry Sumiko. Nothing you say is going to make me much angrier."

"Fine." I submitted.

"Well?"

"She, erm, was telling me that you were hers and that I was a bitch and… Kaname?"

"Yes?"

"I- I'm more than just a new toy to you, right?"

Kaname looked confused. "I beg your pardon?"

"You don't only like me because I'm the new girl, right?" That is, assuming he even like me, which I was seriously, doubting at that point.

"Of course not." His eyes flashed. "Why, did _she_ tell you that?"

"Maybe." I smiled. "Just making sure."

"So now what?"

"What do you mean?" Kaname asked.

"Are we going out…publicly?" I choked on the last word.

"You want to date me?"

"Do you want to date me?" I asked.

"Of course." Kaname smiled.

"Well then yes, I would love to date you." I chewed my lip again. "But, Kaname?"

"What is it Sumiko?"

"Can we keep it a secret for now? I don't think I'm ready…"

Kaname gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

"I understand."

**A/N I need to give you all the biggest thanks ever! Five reviews for only one chapter, wow! I feel so loved! You are the most awesome readers EVER!!!! You all deserve a present, so this chapter is dedicated to you! I know, bad present but I couldn't think of anything else (maybe cookies?). I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Peace!**


	16. Crazy Holidays

**A/N This is a quick little filler as a thank you to you guys for reviewing and being awesome. Give yourself a pat of the back! I understand that the timing of things in my story won't be like the anime, but, bear with me, I need to make sure it fits my plot. Thank you valued readers!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own VK**

Chapter 16

**(OC POV)**

Kaname offered me his hand, which I took, blushing. I hope everyone else missed the way he pulled me into his chest before letting me go.

"Arigato Kaname." I smiled at him.

What Kaname did next surprised me. He leaned in close to me ear so no one else could hear.

"Don't thank me. I should be thanking you for forgiving me. Ruka acted not ONLY out of the alcohol, but also because of her feelings for me. It's my fault that you were lying on the floor broken."

His words touched me. I tried to lighten the mood. "Well, I probably would have ended up hurt anyways, knowing my luck."

Kaname didn't smile. "Take care of yourself, Sumiko." He gave me one last hand squeeze and walked away.

Walking back to the dorm, my heart was flying again, but this time I was wary of my surroundings. I wasn't going to be attacked again.

I entered the dorm and decided to take a shower before bed. I gathered my sleeping stuff and walked into the joined bathroom. Yuuki and Zero's toothbrushes were damp, indicating that they were already asleep. I turned on the shower and stepped in. The cold water was slightly comforting and I washed my hair happily.

Once I finished I slipped into bed and slept comfortably for the first time in at least a week.

I woke up to rays of bright sunshine creeping through the curtains. I yawn and climbed out of bed, quickly making it and putting on my uniform. I ran out of the room in case I was running late.

Apparently I wasn't, though, because everyone was still in the kitchen when I walked inside.

Zero looked up at me. "You get beat up a lot." He stated. **(A/n That is a quote from the amazing reader ., their stories are great, check them out!)**

"Yeah." I guess they had heard about what happened

"Sumiko!!!" I flinched at the chairman's voice. "Ruka was a bad little vampire!"

"I'm not six you know." I pointed out. He shrugged.

"HEY WHO WANTS TO HEAR MY GREAT IDEA FOR TOMORROW?!" chairman screamed. I think he is quite literally insane.

"Sure." Yuuki said.

"Well I was reading about these crazy holidays people celebrate. One of them is called Halloween. People dress up as monsters and go around asking for candy. So I was thinking that we should have the Day class pick monsters from a hat, dress up like them, and then ask the Night class for candy!"

"Are you serious?" Zero asked. He looked horrified. "There are going to be some seriously slutty costumes."

"You got that right." I said, remembering my past experiences with fangirls.

"Lighten up you two!" chairman scolded. "We will have an assembly today for everyone to pick their costumes. Announce it will you?" he asked. We mumbled a confirmation, quickly ate our food, and ran to get to class early.

"Attention!" Yuuki cried to the chattering girls, all in their seats. "We have an announcement to make!" Yuuki quickly explained to everyone what was happening. Yagari walked in at the end.

"Interesting. What sort of monsters? Zombies? Witches? Vampires?" Yagari smirked.

Yuuki shrugged. "Maybe. Anyways, don't be late or you won't be allowed to participate."

The girls all squealed but quieted as Yagari began his lesson. Halfway through, Kaname appeared in the doorway.

"Excuse me sensei." He said, oblivious to the drooling females in the door.

"Yes, Kuran?" he sounded angry.

"May I borrow Sumiko for the rest of class? Her assistance is needed in setting up for the assembly." Every girl turned to glare daggers at me. I gulped.

"Hai, hai, take her away quickly." I gathered my things and dashed out the door.

"Konnichiwa." Kaname greeted me.

"Did you even go to sleep?" I asked him.

"For about an hour. I was dealing with Ruka and plus, vampires don't need that much sleep."

"You should take care of yourself." I told him.

"That's not hypocritical at all." He grinned at me and planted a quick kiss on my lips. "I couldn't wait to do that."

"That's why you took me out of class?"

"Hai. You looked bored out of your mind anyways." He pointed out.

"Arigato, I was. Do we actually need to help set up?" I asked.

"We can help I guess. You weren't specifically requested though."

"Let's help." I suggested. Yagari would kill me if he found out I practically ditched class.

"Fine. Lead the way little girl." He laughed, and followed my beet red self as I walked up to the auditorium.

We walked through the doors and were greeted by an excited looking Aidou, and a bored looking everyone else. What else was new?

"Sumiko!" Aidou gave me a big hug, crushing me.

"You really have to stop doing that." I threatened.

"Or what?" he teased.

"Or I'll hurt you." I narrowed my eyes and Aidou laughed.

"Please."

"Hey, Aidou, walk behind me and put your hand on my shoulder." I told him, smiling sweetly.

" Why?" he asked.

"Just do it, for me?" Batting eyelashes always helped. Slowly Aidou placed his hand on my shoulder. I quickly grabbed it and flipped him onto the ground, took out my knife, and had it at his throat before he could blink.

"I can hurt you." I told him, much to the amusement of everyone else, who apparently found it funny that Aidou had been pinned down by his little sister. Aidou got up slowly and frowned at me. "Deal." was all I said.

"Why are you out of class?" he wondered aloud.

"Ask Kaname." I pointed at the pureblood, who appeared to be observing me from a chiar behind me.

"She's helping set up."

"Set up what?" Kain asked. "Once the human sensei left we could set up using our abilities."

"I wasn't aware of that." Kaname sounded truthful, but I didn't trust the playful glint in his eyes.

"Well, I sure as heck am not going back to class." Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I turned to see an embarrassed Ruka.

"Konnichiwa Ruka." I greeted happily. Best to let go of the past.

"I want to apologize." She shifted on her feet uncomfortably. "I was not myself."

"It's fine." I insisted as the Day class began to pile in. They almost fainted at the sight of the Night class sitting in chairs. There was a riot about who got to sit closest to them, which ended in me, Yuuki, and Zero sitting in the seats closest to them.

Yagari stepped onto the stage. "As I am sure our wonderful prefects have explained to you, this is what is going to happen." He quickly went through a list of rules and began to call everyone up. Girls picked everything from chicken to princess. Finally it was only the prefects.

"Come get your costumes." Yagari was smirking. That's not good.

Slowly we each got our papers. I gasped when I saw what was scrawled onto it. Judging by Yuuki and Zero's expressions they got the same thing.

_Vampire__**.**_

"That's it." Yagari called. "Go to class."

Thankfully, due to the assembly, the Night class could run to class without us having to deal with the screaming girls. Yuuki, Zero, and I all met under a tree.

"Let me guess, vampire?" I said to each. The both nodded. "Real coincidence."

"So what are we going to do?" Zero snapped. I could understand why this was hard for him.

"Maybe wear fake fangs. I'm a not asking for candy though." I shuddered at the thought of asking Aidou for candy. Talk about awkward.

"I think chairman has some fake glue on fangs in his desk." Yuuki squeaked. We turned to look at her and she blushed.

"What?"

"Never mind." I shook my head. Poor, naïve, little Yuuki.

At that moment the Night class walked up.

"Konnichiwa!" Takuma cried. We waved at him. "What did you three pick for Halloween?"

We all looked at each other.

"No comment." I muttered.

Yuuki chewed her lip.

Zero flat out refused to talk.

"Let me guess; vampires?" Takuma's smile got larger. We nodded and I rolled my eyes.

"I hardly think it was luck, I might add." I shot a look at Aiodu, who looked surprisingly calm about it. He smiled real big.

"You're on my list." I growled at him. He hid behind Kain. "Baby."

"You'll make a cute vampire." Aidou squealed. I almost punched Kain trying to hit Aidou. We ended up tackling each other, like real brothers and sisters.

"I. Am. Not. Cute." I said evilly. He only raised his eyebrows and left.

"Goodnight Sumiko." Kaname whispered to me, and gave me a short kiss on the lips once everyone else left. "I'm looking forward to seeing you as a vampire."

A/N I hope you liked the filler. Thank you . and along with every other valued reader! How will Halloween turn out? How will Sumiko look as a vampire? You know you want to know…


	17. Vampire Teeth

Disclaimer: Me no own VKChapter 17

**(OC POV)**

We all went to bed after that. That night, I had a nightmare.

My father was staring at me with fear in his eyes. Only, it wasn't me, I was in someone else's body.

"_You put up a good fight, man." My voice was rough and I couldn't place it in my mind. "I wonder if your daughter will be so skilled."_

"_Stay away from her, bastard." He wheezed. Pain was evident on his face._

"_You know I won't. Her blood is what I desire the most now." I cackled evilly and took a step closer to my father. He looked up, a fire burning in his eyes._

"_Tell, you what. If you just tell me where she is, I'll kill you quickly."_

"_Fuck you." My father was shaking, from rage or pain, I wasn't sure._

"_Have it your way." I walked up to the man and placed my hands around his neck. "I will find her, though." I whispered._

_Before I killed the man, I looked up at the mirror above me and screamed in my normal voice._

_I was Kuran Kaname._

I woke up in a cold sweat. My body was shaking. Did I still have a fever? I felt my forehead and it wasn't any hotter than usual. That nightmare had been terrifying. I jumped out of bed and took an early shower. Zero barged in, right as I was about to change.

"What the hell man?" I snapped, thankful I hadn't dropped my towel yet. "There' this amazing thing; it's called knocking." He snorted.

"Chairman got this for you for our little costumes." Acid dripped off the last word. "She says it's your size and that we're going to put on the fangs after breakfast."

"Whatever." I was impatient. "Get out!"

Zero smirked and then walked out. I looked at the outfit before me. It was a Night class uniform. I scoffed and put it on. I brushed my hair and let it down. I then walked to breakfast.

"Morning Sumiko!" chairman chirped. "Hurry and eat, we need to put the fake fangs on soon!"

"Nice costume choice." I told the chairman. "Won't someone realize what we're wearing though?"

Yuuki shrugged. "If anyone asks, say we had prefect duties and this was all you could get your hands on." His smile brightened. "You look CUTE it that!"

"Er, Arigato." I sat down and ate the eggs in front of me quickly. Once I was done, chairman told me to brush my teeth, which I did quickly. When I returned to the kitchen, chairman was holding a fake fang.

"Spray it with the glue and then stick it on." He gave us all a pair of fangs. "And Zero, they have hunter charms on them. They'll keep you under control." Zero narrowed his eyes and snatched the glue. He grudgingly sprayed each fang under the glare of Yuuki. Quickly he placed them on his canines. They looked pretty real.

"Nice." I complimented. He shrugged and decided to wait for us outside. Yuuki and I shrugged and got our fangs done.

"These are cool." Yuuki squealed. Her teeth looked a lot longer now.

"Yeah…" I couldn't totally agree. I kept biting my lip.

"I wonder what the Night class will think." She giggled. My heart skipped a beat. What if they were offended by the costume?

"I don't really know…"

"There's Zero!" He was sitting in a desk in the back row, far away as he could be from Yagari, who was smirking at me.

"My, what an interesting costume." He sneered at me.

"You too." I noted. He was decked out in his normal clothes, or at least normal to a vampire hunter. He was sporting a large hat, a big gun, and a large trench coat. He was wearing what he wore when he was hunting.

"Fitting too." He grinned at me and I almost punched him. Without replying, I walked away to the back of the class and sat next to Zero.

"If I start to reach for my dagger to chuck at Yagari, stop me." I begged him. Zero nodded his hand in understanding.

The lesson was… bearable. Yagari loved to mention what he was "dressed up" as, and made sure to make every say what they were. When Yuuki, Zero, and I all said vampires, Yagari smirked a huge smirk and "joked" that we had better behave or he'd punish us.

Zero ended up having to stop me four times.

Finally, the torturous class period ended and we all dashed out of there like bats out of hell. We reached the gates and it appeared that the predictions had come true.

The Day class girls were all wearing costumes that were ridiculously short along with revealing tops and deep cut necklines. I rolled my eyes and pushed them all back from the gates.

Once the sound of the gates creaking open was heard, girl began to squeal and suck in their stomachs. I almost threw up it was that pathetic. The Night class came through the doors looking deeply annoyed, except for Aidou and Takuma, naturally. Aidou scanned the crowd and finally found Yuuki, Zero, and I gathered under a tree. He whispered something to Kain, who then looked at us and flashed a rare smile. I stuck my tongue out at him.

That made him laugh, which made Takuma raise his eyebrows and follow Kain's line of sight. He smiled an amused smile and Aidou turned around to tell someone else.

Great.

I picked up a small rock and threw it at Aidou. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked at me. I pulled out me dagger and made a throat slicing motion with it. He freaked out and jumped behind Kain. I smiled without showing anyone my teeth. Kain started laughing again, this time harder than the rest. Everyone was staring at him, and I started to double over in laughter as well.

I was surprised that Kaname could make out my voice among the many other ones who were louder than me, but he did. His eyes met mine and he smiled a small smile. I remembered my dream and shuddered a bit, which he noticed, and his smile was replaced with a frown. I knew he would ask me about it later.

The Night class had to hurry to their dorms, because they would have to be ready for the "trick or treater"-s as chairman referred to them as.

Yuuki and I quickly explained the rules. They were allowed to accept only candy and everyone had to be in their dorm room to study for exams before two hours was up (spare the prefects).

Yuuki blew her whistle and everyone began to scream and run towards the moon dorm. Zero and Yuuki ran after them. I took a short cut over involving jumping over a wall.

When I landed, I looked up to see Kain looking at me.

"Konnichiwa, Kain." I greeted. "Is Aidou still scared of me?"

"Proabably." Kain said with all seriousness. "Nice teeth."

"You saw th- ouch."

"What?"

"I keep nipping myself with these things!" I moaned, running my tongue over the now throbbing skin. "Do you ever get used to it?"

Kain shrugged. "Eventually."

The sound of a mob of fangirls was getting closer. I said goodbye to Kain and ran to the gates to keeping the girls from crowding too much.

The sight that I was observing made me want to cry, that's how much work it looked like it was going to be.

What looked like a thousand girls were running and screaming straight to where I was standing. I yelled at them to stop, but apparently I was invisible, because I got run clean over. I curled into a ball and protected the back of my neck. Eventually, I was able to stand without being trampled. Yuuki came running up.

"Sumiko!" she cried. "Your cheek!"

"Wha-" I lifted my hand up to feel me cheek and instead was met with a thick, red liquid. "Let Zero take you to the bathroom to help you clean up. I'm going to go control the girls!"

I saw the red flash across Zero's eyes. "Maybe that's not a great idea…" But she was already gone. Zero grabbed my wrist, his eyes now a bright red, and he pulled my into the trees with a force I had never felt before.

"Zero, wait…" I stopped short as he began to lick the blood off my face and suck on the cut. I didn't resist until I felt light headed and the pushed him away. We sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Arigato." Zero murmured.

"No problem…." I tried to pass it off as nothing. "Come one let's go help Yuuki." I suggested. He shrugged and followed me as I began to walk away.

Surprisingly, everyone was gone by the time we reached the gates. According to Yuuki, the girls had the Night class out of candy within ten minutes. I laughed like crazy at that, and Zero snickered. They both decided they were tired and went off to bed.

"Speak of the devils." I joked as the Night class came closer.

"Why did we have to get up in the daytime for that?" Aidou whined. "It's getting dark so we can't got to sleep again."

It was true. The sky was now a dark blue. The lights were lit up.

"Konnichiwa Sumiko!" chirped Takuma.

"Konnichiwa." I replied.

Aidou jumped back three feet. "T-t-t-t-t-TEETH. Her TEEH!" he cried, pointing at me. No one else had noticed, because they all stared at him like he was crazy.

They all turned around as Kaname came over.

"Konnichiwa." He greeted. I flashed my fangs. "Fangs suit you Sumiko. So does that uniform." He complimented.

"'Fangs?'" They still hadn't noticed? I rolled my eyes, and showed everyone my teeth.

"Fangs. Thought you'd all be used to them by now but I guess not…"

"See I told you I wasn't crazy!" boasted Aidou. "Doesn't my sister look adorable?" I whirled around faster than I thought possible. Surprising myself, grabbed the front of his uniform and yanked him down to my level, which was only a few inches below what he was normally at.

"Don't. Call. Me. Cute. Got. It?" I snarled at him. Everyone seemed to be enjoying the obvious fear Aidou was emitting. I started to laugh and let go of him. "Baby."

"How long will those stay on for?" Ruka asked. It seemed she was trying to be nice. I smiled at her.

"Maybe until tomorrow. Ouch." I bit my lip again. "I keep biting my lip."

Takuma laughed. "Most vampires get over that after that before they're three."

"I haven't exactly had the amount of practice as you have, Takuma." I retorted. "Plus, at least I have an IQ of over three. Which is more than I can say for some." I shot a meaningful glance at Aidou. He pouted.

"Are you still angry at me?" he whined.

"Most definitely." I smiled at him. Kaname began to speak.

"There is dorm inspection tomorrow." He informed everyone. "I suggest you all go clean out your dorms." The Night class nodded.

"Good night Sumiko!" Aidou squealed, about to hug me, but I stepped on his toe.

"I WILL get a restraining order." I threatened. "Night."

"Good night, Sumiko." Everyone stopped and turned to look at me. It had been Ruka who spoke. I guess everyone expected me to chew her out.

"Night, Ruka." I smiled at her, and she smiled back, and then walked away, everyone following her.

"You forgive so easily…" Kaname said once everyone had left, and then gave my a kiss on the lips.

"She made mistake." I said, and kissed him back. He stopped suddenly.

"You've got Zero's scent on you." Shit.

"Er, I cut myself and he cleaned it." Kaname looked upset.

"Why can Kiryuu taste you but I can't?" he whispered, almost as if he was in pain.

"C-can you? I mean, without turning me into a vampire?"

Kaname looked at me. "You don't want to be a vampire?"

WHAT?!?!?!??!

"I didn't say that, I was just wondering…" I stuttered. Kaname smiled weakly.

"I was kidding."

"Oh." I felt stupid. Suddenly I had an idea. I got out my dagger and pricked my finger.

"Sumiko….?" Kaname looked concerned. I rubbed the drop of blood onto his lips.

"There." I smiled at him as he tentatively licked his lips. He began to smile and quickly healed the cuts I had gained.

"Can you stop being jealous of Zero now?" I asked.

"No."

"Why not?" I demanded.

"He is with you much more than I am." I was speechless. Kaname slowly gave me a kiss which seemed to last forever.

"Will I see you at dorm inspections tomorrow?" he purred. I smiled and gave him a hug.

"You can count on it." Kaname left, and I ran to my dorm, practically skipping, and fell asleep, this time,, not dreaming a single bad dream.

**A/N That's the end of Halloween! Thank goodness! Next up: DORM INSPECTION! Oh dear, what sort of things will Aidou have in his room O.O? we'll have to find out! Thank you SO much for the amazing amount of reviews, it's truly incredible! YOU ALL ROCK!**


	18. ReGlued

**A/N There is something really weird going on with this chapter... story alert isn't working for it I don't think or maybe that's just me, and some other strange stuff has been happening, so I apologize for having to keep uploading it so much... DON'T HATE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Disclaimer: Me no own VK

Chapter 18

**(OC POV)**

When I woke up, I felt surprisingly rested. Maybe it was only because I wasn't used to sleeping that much, but I was ready to run a marathon.

Happily, I got out of bed and got dressed, back into the navy uniform. A part of me felt relieved, the other a bit sad that I was abandoning the bright white shine of the Night class's outfit.

I made my way into the kitchen. When I entered, Yuuki smiled at me, of course. Chairman was reading the paper, but quickly ran over and engulfed me in a hug. When Zero looked at me, he seemed upset, and I immediately thought about the night before. Thankfully, the cut had healed before anyone could notice it. But it appeared that Zero remembered it all too well.

"Konnichiwa, Zero." I tried to sound forgiving, but he only grunted and looked away. I sighed. He was way to shut off from the world for his own good.

"Your fangs are still in?" Yuuki asked. I hadn't noticed them, but now, I could feel sharp point with my tongue.

"I guess…" Why did she look concerned?

"Mine and Zero's fell off last night. Are yours even loose?" she asked. I tried to pull at one but it didn't even wiggle.

"No. What's wrong with them?"

"Let me see." Chairman said. I opened my mouth and he looked at them, then tried to move them himself. "Interesting."

"What?" I demanded.

"Did you re-glue them on by any chance? By the looks of it, they were definitely re-glued on by someone. Do you know anyone who could have done it?"

I gritted my teeth and tried not to start cursing. "I am going to kill him."

"Who?" I only clenched my fists and left. It was a study day, so everyone was in the dorms cramming for the following week's exams. However, I had a pretty good feeling of where to find a certain someone.

My loud footsteps echoed off of the walls, making loud sounds. I was so angry I was surprised the floor weren't cracking under my feet.

"He's dead. He's dead. He is SO dead." I grumbled to myself and headed into the library.

Sure enough, as I entered the building, Aidou and the rest of the Night class were sitting and studying.

"Oh, konnichiwa Sumiko!" Takuma chirped. I ignored him and walked straight up to my brother.

"Baka." I hissed.

Aidou smiled evilly. "I see you sitl have your fangs, how interesting..."

"I am going to MURDER you. I will stab you with a poison knife that's on fire, collect your ashes, and burn them again!" I ranted.

Aiodu tried to look shocked but failed. "Sister!"

"Don't sister me, buddy, or you won't have fangs anymore either!" I snapped "I don't know what's worse, gluing stuff onto my teeth or breaking into my dorm when I'm asleep!"

"Technically, I didn't break in because the window was open so I climbed in through there…"

I tackled him. He flipped us over so he was on top and smirked at me. I smiled sweetly, and then smashed his chest with my feet, launching him across the room. I then rolled backwards onto me feet.

"Are you trying to make life a living hell for me?!" I asked him.

"What's so wrong with having fangs?"

"It's not the actual having fangs part, besides the fact that I keep biting my lip, it's the fact that I have a freaking VAMPIRE HUNTER as a sensei. You realize he tortures me enough, right? I really don't need another excuse for him to kill me!"

"It can't be that bad…"

"I almost threw a knife at him four times on Halloween because he couldn't stop his vampire/vampire hunter jokes. If you don't believe me, ask Zero."

"What exactly is going on?" asked Kaname.

"This." I showed him me teeth and he frowned and turned to Aidou.

"Aidou?"

"What?" He whined. "She was being mean so I wanted to get revenge so I decided to re-glue the fangs on I just didn't know that you and Yagari didn't like each other…"

"You have got to be kidding me. I thought you would have noticed the way he is always teasing me, or maybe you would have realized the time that I tackled him." I rolled my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Gomen, I'm overreacting, let me calm down." I said. I closed my eyes and thought of my father smiling at me. Usually it calmed me down. However, this time, all I saw was the nightmare repeating itself.

"Sumiko?" Kaname's voice brought me out of my trance. "Your eyes have tears in them."

"What?" I wiped them away quickly. He looked at me concerned. "Er, it's nothing." I turned back to Aidou. "What glue did you use?" I asked him.

He shrugged. The first one I could find in the art room.

"There's an art room here?" I asked. He nodded. I was definitely going to have to check that out. "Whatever, not important. Could you- damn it!" I cursed as once again I bit my lip. This time I tasted blood. "I hate you right now. That actually- Aidou?"

Aidou was looking behind me horrified. I turned slowly just in time to see Shiki pouncing on me. His eyes were red.

Shit, my lip.

I struggled against his grip, but couldn't do anything without hurting him. Takuma and Kain were trying to pull him off of me, but a bloodthirsty vampire is pretty hard to control. I didn't have even a second to prepare myself before burning knifes were jabbed into my throat.

I cried out and felt tears form in the corners of my eyes. It hurt a lot, and every time I struggled Shiki only bit down harder.

"Shiki, enough." Kaname's dangerous tone was enough to freeze my blood. Slowly Shiki removed his fangs from my neck, and I took a long, shaky breath. Kaname walked over and threw him a box of blood tablets, which he quickly popped into his mouth.

"Sumiko?" Kaname got down onto his knee and gently lifted my back off the ground until I was in some sort of sitting position. "Are you all right?"

My head was still buzzing and I felt a slight throbbing pain in my neck. I shook my head weakly, not yet able to talk.

"Can you say anything?" Everyone had gathered around me in a circle besides Shiki, who was staying back, and Rima, who was giving Shiki pocky.

"Give me a minute to breathe!" I snapped quietly, gasping almost. He nodded. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and the smiled at the room stopped spinning. "I'm good."

"Are you sure?" Kaname asked me, getting even closer to my face. I hoped it wasn't as red as it felt.

"Yeah, I'm sure. You might have to help me up though." I said. Kaname stood up and offered me a hand, which I took thankfully.

He pulled me up, and I stumbled for a minute before being able to steady myself. However, I quickly recovered.

"Gomen, Sumiko." Shiki said. It was the first time I had ever heard him talk where he didn't sound bored, but concerned.

"It's fine." I smiled a bit. No need to make him feel bad about himself, I'm sure he was going to get it from Kaname.

**A/N I know it was short but now SCHOOL'S OUT!!!! That means I can update more often and type more. I'm wondering if I should have a holiday chapter. Tell me in a review whether you want one or not. MERCI POUR LES, um (don't know French word for review, REVIEWS! Sorry I'm not that good at French. Still, I know I said inspections were next, but a friend gave me the idea of a Shiki moment and also I thought I needed an excuse for Sumiko to attack Aidou, because hey, that's what she does best. So I promise the dorm inspections are next, how will it go? Having to confiscate all those pictures… oh goodness… Sumiko is going to have a tough day, that's all I am going to say about it. Plus, what will she think of Aidou's dorm? Hee hee hee. I am so evil.**


	19. Studying

Disclaimer: Me no own VK

Chapter 19

**(OC POV)**

Aidou walked slowly over to me, appearing afraid that I was going to beat the hell out of him.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Apparently he wasn't scared enough to not engulf me in a breath stealing, rib breaking hug.

"If you don't let go of me you won't be. Yeah, I'm fine. Except for the part about my newly discovered fangs." I snapped irritably. Oh of course I'm fine. Please, it doesn't matter I just got my blood sucked.

"Cock your head to the side." Kaname commanded, and I knew what he was going to do. I turned my head and bit back a cry as he applied pressure to the bite. He had been right before, this was becoming a pattern.

"Arigato." I breathed, once he removed his hand. He smiled at me, and I reminded myself to thank him for that later. "Why is everyone staring at me?"

The Night class quickly turned around, except for Kaname and Aidou, whose collar I had grabbed to keep him from running away.

"Not so fast, buster." I hissed. He gulped.

"Y-y-yeah?"

"What are you going to do about my teeth?" I asked, letting go of his jacket. I could easily catch him if he tried to run away.

"I, uh, don't know…" He stammered. "Can you just pull them off?" I shook my head.

"Chairman and I both already tried that. It failed, obviously."

"Oh." Aidou seemed to be thinking. How strange.

"Let me try." Suggested Kaname. I swallowed a bit, suddenly nervous.

"Um, sure, I guess…" You know the inside of my mouth better than anybody else anyways.

I opened my mouth and Kaname grabbed a fang between his two fingers. He slowly tugged on them. I felt a second of pain and then I felt the fang detached from my tooth.

"Was that okay? Did it hurt you?" He wondered.

I shrugged. "Not that badly, just for a minute. Don't worry, I am totally fine." I assured him. Kaname looked convinced and then repeated the process on my other fang. He dropped the fake teeth into my palm, and I pointedly threw them at Aidou's head.

"Hey!" he complained like a baby. "I'm trying to concentrate on my work!" I walked over to look at the page he was staring at. I then glanced at where he was solving example problems.

"That's wrong," I pointed the equations and he looked confused.

"Yeah right, you are only trying to get revenge by messing with my head."

I raised my eyebrows. "You have to solve for the value of line XPF use angle A. You're solving for PFH using angle A, which is going to give you the wrong answer." I explained. He looked shocked.

"How did you-"

"I know stuff. Also," I pointed to another problem. "That's the value of the angle, not the value of X."

"Damn!" he cursed, erasing everything he had done. "Arigato sis."

"Happy to help." I said. Kain beckoned me over, and I went, confused.

"Is that right?" Was he actually asking for help?

"I think you have to subtract the quotient, not add. Otherwise yeah, you're right." He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"You're pretty knowledgeable." Kaname noted from where he was leaning against the wall. I shrugged.

"Read a book and you learn something." I replied. "I've read a lot of books."

"That's good that you're well educated." He complimented. I blushed slightly.

"It's not like I can actually apply it to real life situations, or at least, not the ones I get myself into." I joked. He cracked a thin smiled.

"Would you stay and help me?" Aidou whined from behind me. I turned around, amused.

"You're asking your little sister for help on your schoolwork? I'm never going to let you live this down." I told him, but sat down anyways.

About two hours later, Aidou finally started to understand it all. It might have something to do with the fact that he felt he owed me because of the fangs thing.

"And so when you carry it that way-" I began.

"You get -16.75 over 9!" he exclaimed. "I get it!" I laughed at the amazed expression on his face.

"Yeah, about time." I smirked. He threw a book at me, which I managed to avoid by ducking. "Violent much?"

"Hypocrite!" he yelled and tried to tackle me, but I moved so he crashed into the bookcase, causing a heap of books to fall onto his head. I laughed loudly along with everyone else. Even Kaname was chuckling.

"Okay, baka, I've got to go inspect the dorms of your freakily obsessed fangirls. If you don't see me tomorrow, you know why." I chuckled and then stood up to leave. "If you fail this test I will kill you." I told Aidou before saying bye and leaving.

I ran to the area where Zero and Yuuki were waiting. "Where were you?" Yuuki asked me.

"Helping my brother with his studying. Now what?" I asked. Yuuki quickly explained to me how we would go through each dorm and confiscate any pictures of the Night class.

We walked into the first room. The girls standing there looked totally innocent, so I immediately didn't trust them.

"Feel free to look around." They said. I noticed a biology book on the bed. They were in my year.

"Studying for your biology exam?" I asked. They nodded. "We don't have biology this year."

"Oh, um, we're trying to get ahead for next year…" they stammered. I picked up the book and pictures of Aidou fell out.

"I'm going to try not to kill you for having pictures of my brother in your room and just take them." The girls began to holler. I rolled my eyes and took the pictures away. The rest of the rooms went the same way. Finally it was time to go to the Moon dorm.

"Lead the way." I told Yuuki. She drove the cart of illegal items to the Moon dorm gates. She looked nervous. I opened the gates and we walked in. Zero looked tense.

Kaname and the rest of the gang were standing outside the building. Aidou ran up and gave me a big hug. I gritted my teeth.

"Someone get him off of me." I growled, and Aidou eventually stepped back. "Arigato."

Yuuki spoke up. "I am sure there is nothing that is not allowed in your rooms, but headmaster insists upon an inspection." The Night class stepped aside so we could walk by. I felt a weird throbbing in my head all of a sudden and stopped walking for a second.

"Are you okay?" Zero asked once he noticed my immobility.

"H-hai. I think so. My head feels sort of weird though." I rubbed my temples and blinked my eyes rapidly. "I'll be fine." I insisted. He shrugged but looked suspicious.

The inside of the Moon dorm was familiar to me by now, but I had yet to see the actual dorms. The first one we had to stop in was Aidou's.

"This should be interesting." I said weakly. The headache had gotten worse.

Yuuki opened the door. The room was… somewhat tidy. The beds were made in a messy fashion with the covers thrown lazily over the bed. There were random objects strewn across the floors. I suddenly felt a bit overwhelmed and needed to sit down.

"Sumiko?" Yuuki sounded concerned. "You don't look so good…"

"I'll be fine…" I insisted right as I collapsed to the ground and fell into darkness.

* * *

When I woke up, my head felt like it got run over by a steamroller. I groaned and tried to stretch, and almost jumped out of my skin. I realized that someone's arms were around me.

"Wha-" I groaned. It hurt to talk.

"You're awake?" I looked up into Kaname's concern filled eyes.

"What the HELL happened?" I asked quietly, closing my eyes. Not seeing things didn't hurt as much.

"We heard someone screaming your name so we all came running and found you passed out on the floor of your brother's room. Were you injured?" he asked softly.

"I don't really know…" I thought hard. "I got a headache a little bit before then but didn't think that it mattered. It got overwhelming when I went to my brother's room. Then next thing I know I woke up here. I haven't eaten much today, that's probably it."

"And you didn't tell anyone?" He sounded disappointed.

"It was just a headache Kaname." I protested. "People get them all the time, it's not that special."

"I don't want you to ever feel pain." Kaname hugged my closer to his chest and I immediately blushed.

"You're so sweet." I told him. I looked up at the ghost of a smile on his lips.

"Does your head still hurt?" I winced thinking about it. He noticed this and sighed. "I'm going to have to fix that again, I'm sorry…"

"Er, why am I here and not in the infirmary?" I interrupted, trying to distract Kaname. I didn't need my split open again.

"The other prefects had to finish inspection, and Kain decided that it would be fine for me to take care of you in my room." He chuckled a bit. "Aidou looked a little…hesitant… about it, but Kain managed to convince him."

"Oh. That was nice of him." I smiled. Kain was actually really nice once you broke down that wall he set up. It might have had something to do with the fact we both loved to annoy Aidou.

"Hai." Kaname looked sympathetic. "I'm going to fix your head now. I am not going to let you suffer more than you need to."

"You realize that I probably wont suffer as much if you just let the headache go away naturally." I cast my last line of hope out, but Kaname only smiled.

"I would rather you suffer for a minute than an hour. Relax." He told me, and I felt his hand drift over to me temples. I braced myself for the pain.

It came.

It felt worse than last time, because there was no foreplay, but only the quick entry of fire. I clenched my eyes shut and bit my lip so hard I was surprised it didn't bleed. The pain seemed to last longer this time, and by the time it evaporated, I could feel moisture running down my cheeks.

"Ssh." Kaname coaxed, gently kissing my tears away. I felt myself redden again. Where did this romantic guy come from.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked, brushing my hair away from my face.

"Yeah. Arigato." I sighed, leaning into his muscular chest. "I'm just a bit tired. What time is it?"

"About seven."

I exclaimed, "At _night_?"

He smiled. "Yes. Let me carry you back to your room."

"M'kay." I cuddled closer to him. "If I fall asleep on the way their keep your hands to yourself buster." I threatened jokingly.

"I will." He snorted. "Although I am still not sure what your dorm number is so if you wake up in the hallway, don't blame me."

My eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't."

Kaname kissed my forehead. "Of course I wouldn't." he assured me. "But you better stay awake just in case." I nodded and focused on staring at his beautiful features to keep myself awake.

"It's this one." I said as we reached my room.

"May I come in?" he asked.

"Um, okay, I guess so." My room wasn't the neatest place on earth but it wasn't messy or anything. I walked in and lay down on my bed. I was tired as hell.

Kaname seemed to be looking at everything with interest.

"Your room is very nice." He told me. I rolled my eyes while they were closed.

"Arigato." I thanked. "Now, I'm tired. Get your pureblood ass out of here. No offense." I covered quickly.

""You hurt my feelings." Kaname said, and walked over to the bed and pulled me into his lap. "Make it up to me."

"How?" I asked, breathless.

"By staying still, where you are." He whispered. I nodded nervously.

"O-okay?"

Kaname's hot breath sent a shiver down my spine. "I find and strange sort of…peace with you, Sumiko. I don't know why I find it with you, but I do. Please, promise you won't ever leave me."

Wow, we were moving that fast? "Uh, I, um, promise." I got more confident. "Yeah, I promise."

"Arigato." He pulled me into a long, soft kiss, which left me panting.

"Baka, I need, gasp, to breath!" I wheezed. He chuckled and I glared at him. "You're going to end up killing me."

Kaname stiffened. "I would never hurt you." He whispered.

"I was kidding, Kaname." I said.

"Still, I would never hurt you." He said again.

My eyelids felt heavy, and I yawned. "Damn, I'm tired."

"Sleep." He told me, and laid down on the bed with me still stretched over him. He was like the softest bed ever. I fell asleep to him stroking my hair and humming a lullaby.

A/N I had to end like that, I found it so romantic! The holiday chapter probably will happen because it will bring in a little more Sumiko x Kaname time we all love! Plus another hobby of Sumiko's is soon going to be revealed. I thought of it randomly and I hope it gives her a little bit of a softer edge. HAPPY WINTER BREAK EVERYONE, AND THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR AMAZING REVIEWS AND FAVORITE/ALERTS!


	20. Nightmare

Disclaimer: Me no own VK

Chapter 20

**(OC POV)**

_Where was I?_

_The room I was currently in was dark and dusty, and only little slivers of light managed to peek threw the boarded up windows. The furniture had fallen victim to cobwebs long ago._

_Why was this place so familiar?_

_I heard a scream echoing from behind me. As if in slow motion, my body turned towards the sound, which was still bouncing off the walls. I opened my mouth to scream, but something invisible clamped a hand over my vocal chords._

_Bodies were strewn all over the room, as if someone had placed them there for a bunch of sick decorations. I looked at the faces in horror._

_Aidou, my mother, Zero, Yuuki, and even the chairman were staring lifelessly back at me, as if silently pleading me to run. I tried to, but found myself immobile._

_Something moved in the shadows, and a figure emerged. I stared in shock at the body it was clutching so tightly. It almost appeared to be kissing its neck, until I noticed the feeble struggles of the captive and smelled powerful blood. The body was Kaname, and he was having his blood sucked._

_What kind of monster is this? Who could have to strength and idiocy to kill Kaname?_

_My question was answered as Kaname's limp body was dropped carelessly on the floor. My body ached to try to help him, but that same invisible force that was preventing speech had also struck me immobile. The man slowly looked up at me, and at first all I saw was the gleaming pair of fangs protruding from his mouth, dripping in crimson liquid._

_However, that wasn't the worst of it. His face almost caused me to faint._

_It was my father._

_He looked the same as when I last saw him; brown hair, heavyset, and very tall. However, there was an aura of evil protruding from him that alerted me of danger._

"_Sumiko." He rasped, my name falling of his tongue as if he had discovered gold. "You've come for me, my child."_

"_What happened to you?" was what I begged to be able to ask, but remained mute. He strode up to me and played with a strand of my hair between his fingers._

"_My little angel." He whispered._

"_Get away from me!" No! He couldn't leave me yet! I had so many questions for him! Why was I suddenly able to talk?_

"_I can't do that, sweetie." He chuckled darkly, his freezing breath blowing against my neck, making me go rigid. "I've been waiting for you. Why did you take so long?"_

_I was scared. This man wasn't my father. He was a monster!_

"_You're afraid of me?" he laughed. "Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you. Have I ever, my child? No…" his eyes traveled to my neck._

"_But, I need your blood……"_

I woke up screaming.

"Sumiko?" Kaname was still here? He sounded extremely alarmed.

"You're alive…" my eyes were filled with tears, and I buried my face in Kaname's jacket. The tears were falling without my permission, damn it! But I couldn't stop them.

"It was so terrible!" I cried, choking on my sobs.

"Calm down." Kaname began to kiss the tears that were dripping down my face. It soothed me, but only a bit. "What happened?"

"Everyone was dead. Everyone! Even you, you were being drained of your blood, and I could only stand and stare, and I couldn't move. And- and then-" I couldn't keep talking.

"And then…" he encouraged.

"The thing looked up and I was my father!" I started crying harder.

"Sssh, it's ok." He smoothed down my hair and I rubbed my eyes until I stopped crying.

"Arigato. For not leaving me." I hiccupped.

"No problem. It's only been five minutes, by the way."

"Really? It seemed like hours to me." I got off the bed. "Well, I sure as heck am not getting any more sleep after that."

Kaname raised his eyebrows. "So what do you plan on doing?"

I grabbed my uniform and walked into the bathroom to change. "I don't know really. Maybe go to the library to study or something." I yelled through the door. I slipped the uniform over my head and straightened it along my body. I had to admit, I liked the way it looked.

When I walked out, Kaname smiled. "That looks very attractive on you." He commented.

"Arigato. You look pretty good in white yourself." I gave him a big hug. "When you're here, everything bad just goes away. Don't leave me." I begged. He smiled and placed a finger under my chin, forcing me to look at him.

"You don't need to worry about that." He assured me, and gave me a gentle kiss on the lips. "Are you sure you don't want to go back to sleep?"

I nodded. "Definitely."

"You should get your rest…"

"I don't need much sleep." I dragged him out into the hallway. "Where to?"

"We could go back to the Moon dorms and study there. I'm sure Aidou will need more help." He laughed quietly, and I laughed louder. "You have a nice laugh."

I blushed. "Arigato." I replied, turning away so he wouldn't see the current shade of my face. "Lead the way. The guard won't let me in if you're not there." He nodded, and led me to the big living room of his dorm.

Sure enough, when we walked in, Aidou was banging his head on the desk, apparently trying to understand what Kain was explaining. I almost laughed again.

"Konnichiwa Sumiko!" Takuma chirped, and gave me a hug. I was a bit surprised, but hugged him back. Kaname looked amused, and I shot him a look saying, "If-you-make-any-comment-you-will-pay-dearly." He nodded.

"Is Aidou trying to kill himself or something?" I asked, and Takuma shrugged.

"No, only trying to understand stuff. Possibly the same thing." He joked, and I laughed a bit.

"Hey Aidou." I greeted. Me looked up at me with pleading eyes.

"Help." Was all he said, but I could tell he was about to beg. The whole Night class looked very amused at his attempts to grasp the concepts.

"You are officially the most hopeless person I know, and you've got the power to control ice, so I find this very ironic." I pointed out as I sat down. He glared at me. "You fail at glaring too."

"Are you going to help or not?" he asked. I laughed again.

"Hai, hai. No need to throw a fit." I carefully explained the material in a way he could understand until finally it appeared to be a second nature to him. "Better?"

"ARIGATO!" he cried and gave me a signature, squeeze-the-breath-out-of-Sumiko hug.

"You're killing me." I gasped. He let go. "Baka."

"Don't you have to study too?" Aidou asked.

I shook my head. "I knew all the stuff that's on my exam before I came here. I have it memorized by heart."

"Lucky." Whined Aidou. I punched him in his shoulder.

"Not exactly. I've got Yagari as a sensei and he makes my life a living hell." I admitted.

"I know what you mean." Aidou sympathized. "We had him as a substitute before. He's not fun." He complained.

Speak of the devil. Yagari walked through the door.

"Kuran, chairman wants me to give you this crap about-" he glanced at me and began to smile. "Konnichiwa Sumiko."

I gritted my teeth. "Konnichiwa sensei."

My, my. Hanging around vampires? Tsk tsk. Your father would be so disappointed." He mocked.

"My, my. Teaching vampires? Tsk tsk. My father would be so amused." I shot back. I could he little titters of laughter come from around the room.

"You've got your father's lip girl." He growled

"I'll take that as a compliment thanks." I smiled sweetly. He smirked, and walked over to ruffle my hair. "Do you dare." I warned.

He frowned, and grabbed my arm to keep me from restraining him. His grip was tight, and it hurt. Before I could do anything, he ruffled my hair.

DAMN. HIM. TO. HELL.

"Goodbye, leeches." He called as he released my arm, which hurt. I began to rub it after he left the room.

"Fuck. Him." I cursed. Takuma looked like he was about to comment, but I stopped him. "Screw my language."

Kaname looked concerned. "Why don't you two like each other?" he asked. I shrugged.

"We've both… made some comments." I replied. "It doesn't really matter though." Kaname looked at my hand massaging my arm.

"When it causes physical pain it does." He contradicted. I looked at my arm and then at him

"This? Please, I'm fine." I laughed. "He took me by surprise, that's all." I gave up rubbing my arm. It only hurt, well, it still hurt, but not as much. Before I could stop him, Kaname reached voer and that calming purple light came back, leaving my arm feeling fine.

"Arigato." I mumbled. Suddenly I felt a Level E presence. I bolted up.

"What happened?" Takuma asked.

"Something's off." Was all I said before running outside and towards the aura I felt. Indeed, when I reached the clearing, a vampire was stalking along the grass.

"Hunting is strictly prohibited on school grounds." I told it, and it slowly began to turn around. When it did, I screamed.

It was my father.

A/N BUM, BUM, BUUUUUUM! Cliff-hanger! What's going to happen? Will Sumiko have to kill her father? Who turned her father into a Level E? THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR 50 REVIEWS, YOU GUYS ARE ALL AWESOME! HAPPY HOLIDAYS! 


	21. He's Back

Disclaimer: Me no own VK

Chapter 21

**(TAKUMA POV) (A/N Random impulse moment, I thought I'd add a spin for the holiday season!)**

Sumiko burst out of the room faster than I thought humans could run. We all sort of stared at the door for a second.

"She's an interesting girl, Hanasuba." Kain muttered emotionless. I smiled lightly. He was obviously attached to her, though not romantically. She was his half cousin, after all.

"Hai. And smart." Aidou replied, looking down at all the work she had managed to complete. "I still can't believe she's related to me though. It's a little weird."

"Do you understand those problems yet?" Kain asked Aidou.

"Yeah, Sumiko's a great teacher." He smiled brightly.

"Good, because I was not going to help you anymore. You give me a headache." Kain muttered, and returned to reading.

Shiki opened a box of blood tablets and popped one into his mouth. "She hates me."

"You attacked her, I think she has reason to bear resentment." Aidou shot at him. It was very surprising to us all. He was usually very kind and never spoke harshly. Apparently he was protective of his sister.

"She doesn't hate you." I told Shiki. "You two just don't talk at all."

"Maybe." It looked like it actually bothered Shiki that someone had a dislike for him. Models. They can be such drama queens.

A sharp scream filled the air, and we all stood up quickly, including Kaname-sama. I could immediately identify it a Sumiko's.

Aiodu was out the door in a second, and we all followed closely behind.

**(OC POV)**

My father smiled a gleaming white smile at me and began to walk forward.

"I've been looking for you Sumiko. My daughter, I've missed you." He grabbed a strand of my hair and twirled it. My instincts led me to grab my dagger and jump back three feet. He hissed.

"Sumiko!" Aidou appeared out of the trees behind me. I looked at him with pleading eyes. "What-"

The rest of the Night class came running up behind him. They all stared for a second, wondering why I wasn't attacking. After a second Yagari strutted in looking bored.

"I heard a scream. What…" he stared at my father is shock. "Akio?"

Aidou took a sharp breath and gave me a pointed look. I nodded slowly. His eyes widened and everyone looked really confused.

"Thought you were dead." Yagari stated. "Where the hell 've you been?"

My father hissed and lunged at me. I was frozen on the stop and let him knock me to the floor. However, I got some sense back and managed to throw him and roll up.

"I trained you well." He hissed. "I'm so proud of my little girl." Moving so fast I couldn't see him, my father had grabbed me from behind in a hold I couldn't break."

"Get off of me!" I cried. Everyone was just staring looking horrified.

**(KAIN POV)**

We all stood there trying to figure out what was happening when Yagari-sensei walked in.

"I heard a scream. What…" He was staring at the level E with… recognition. Judging by the way Sumiko looked like she could be blown over by a feather apparently she also knew this person. "Akio?"

My cousin breathed a loud breath and locked eyes with Sumiko. She nodded miserably as if she were about to cry.

"Thought you were dead." Yagari continued, as if he wasn't having a conversation with someone apparently out to kill Sumiko. "Where the hell 've you been?"

"Oh my god." Hanasuba whispered. We all stared questioningly at him. He opened his mouth, but was interrupted by a thud. We turned to see Sumiko lying on the floor. She threw him off quite powerfully, which I admired. The level E hissed.

"I trained you well. I'm proud of my little girl."

Everything clicked for me. The level E was her father.

Talk about awkward.

(OC POV) A/N I am trying to show many different points of view so certain things are filled in that otherwise wouldn't have been. Sorry if it's confusing!

Suddenly everyone froze. A powerful aura came over us. Another pureblood scent appeared, and a brown haired vampire appeared.

"My, look at the show my little pet has put on."

"Who the hell-" I managed to stutter but I felt my lips clamp shut.

"So this is the famous Sumiko." He smirked. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Rido, and that brat over there is called Kaname is my nephew."

"He's not a-" I was once again silenced.

"You really do talk a lot. Your father was right about two things. You also smell so intoxicating. It's taking a lot of restraint not to bite you right now."

Aidou snarled and Rido turned around.

"You must be the brother." He smiled evilly, and Aidou began to walk forwards into the center of the clearing.

"How did-"

"Your father's blood, my dear." Damn, he wouldn't let me say one whole sentence. "I know about everything. The way you were an accident, a drunken mistake. I know about you being a half blood. I know about you training but never having the actual urge to kill-"

"Wait WHAT?" I managed.

"Well, your father's memories clearly showed you telling him how you didn't feel that causing pain-"

"Not that!" I snapped. "The thing before that? I'm a what blood?"

"You mean you didn't know?" he grinned cruelly. "Well I am honored to explain this to you. Remember how you are actually a child of his," he pointed at Aidou. "Mother? Well she was a vampire correct? Did you not once wonder about where the vampire part went?"

"Not really…"

"You're half vampire." He stroked my hair, and I couldn't move. "A very pretty half vampire. You know, the second I tasted your father's blood I knew that it was the best thing I had ever tasted. And then I thought, how sad he is not a girl, because female blood is always better. Luck would have it, he had a daughter with vampire blood in her as well. Like the best things ever made put together."

"Oh, and I think you should know. Those killings weren't done by me. Oh no, that was your old man. I am responsible for all the Level E vampires, but not the horrific deaths."

I shuddered. "Get away from me you bastard." I choked out. He had to be lying. My father slapped me hard enough to make me cheek sting, and I fell onto my knees from the impact.

"Don't speak to him like that. He's only trying to help you, like he did me!" my father shouted. Rido held up a hand to silence his servant and turned to me.

"What a wonderful follower I have, don't I?" he asked me, and then placed his mouth at my neck. "But I want another."

He slowly licked my neck and I began to tremble uncontrollably. He laughed and teasingly poked my skin with a sharp fang, hard enough to make me cry out, but not hard enough to break the skin.

"Are you afraid darling?" he whispered, and in response, I kneed him in the crotch and then pushed him away.

"Is that a good enough answer?" I yelled at him. He sneered.

"I can make a deal with you." He purred, standing up and coming close to me. Without turning around, he beckoned Aidou forth, and using his powers, suddenly Aidou was right next to my father.

"What do you mean?" I inquired.

"You see, eventually I will taken everything from you, your mortality and your virginity." I blushed deeply but he only laughed and kept going. "So now it's time for you to make a choice."

"I promise to leave this academy and not harm anyone if you choose to kill one of these men." He gestured to Aidou and my father. "Should you take more that one minute to decide, I will go and kill the whole fucking student population."

"Monster." I gasped.

"Let me help you." He pointed at Aidou. "Brother you just met and annoys the hell out of you." He pointed to my father. "Father you've been working your whole life to impress. Your choice. You have thirty seconds."

I shot a desperate glance at the Night class. I knew that they wanted me to kill my father. But I couldn't.

"I'm sorry." I said through tears to Aidou. He looked horrified as I raised my knife. He closed his eyes.

(AIDOU POV)

"I'm sorry." She said, staring at me.

What? She had to be kidding. But when she raised her knife, I knew she wasn't, and I closed my eyes to fate.

I heard another scream. I turned and was shocked. Her father was writhing on the floor with a dagger protruding from his chest.

She had chosen ME?

(OC POV)

I looked at my father, dying by my hand.

This had to be a nightmare.

It had to.

Rido watched, almost amused as my father disintegrated into ashes, and then began to laugh.

"What an amazing show!" he cried out.

"Get out of here. Now." I commanded. He held up his arms.

"Fine, I am a man of my word. Tell Cross to get better security." Before me left he glanced at me.

"See you soon, princess."

Once he was gone, the curse on everyone else vanished. They all ran towards me, but I just shook my head and ran in the opposite direction.

I ran into my dorm. My lungs were about to burst and I couldn't keep going. My tears kept flowing and were salty against my tongue. I buried my face in my pillow and vowed to never come out.

The next morning, however, I took a shower and dragged myself to class. Yagari looked at me carefully the whole time, and eventually told me that I looked sick and could leave. I did silently. I had avoided talking all day.

I wandered around campus, digging my nails into my palms to keep from crying. After about and hour I heard someone calling my name.

I looked up and saw Kaname.

"Sumiko…" He never got to finish because I ran into him and began to cry harder than I ever had before. Without a second's hesitation, he pulled me into a big hug and squeezed me until I could talk. We walked to the bathrooms and cleaned my face until it didn't look like I had been crying at all.

"Your brother wants to thank you. You did him a great service." He told me, licking away all my tears sweetly.

"Fine." I said emotionlessly, still clutching his hand. "Please."

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"Don't leave me." I begged. "Every time I'm alone my dad pops up looking hurt and rejected. I killed my own father, Kaname! I can't live with myself!" I almost shouted. He led me to the front of the Moon dorms.

"Wha-" He didn't say anything, but pulled me into the common room where everyone was lounging. When he saw me, Aidou ran over and tentatively gave mea long, gentle hug.

"Arigato." He kept repeating. "So much."

"I wasn't going to kill you." I replied.

"But I thought you were." He admitted.

"Baka." I teased. He smiled and began to rub my hand soothingly, like a caring big brother.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

I replied, "I will be. Eventually." I laughed humorlessly.

Suddenly, Kaname pulled me onto the couch and into his lap. Everyone looked a little shocked, and Ruka looked slightly hurt. I tried to keep my voice low.

"Way keep it private." I murmured. He shrugged and kissed me lightly on the lips. My face was on fire as everyone stared. "BAKA."

Kaname laughed. "I love Sumiko. She's mine." He stated to everyone. They all began to smile and congratulate us. Takuma gave me a really nice hug, and said he was jealous that Aidou got to call me his sister.

I blushed for the second time that day.

**A/n This chapter made me a little sad writing it, because I was thinking about having sumiko's dad be alive and human, but then everything wouldn't work right. So I am sorry about the whole death thing. If you think Sumiko is over it and that I'm gonna brush it over, then you're wrong. She isn't ok, but I wanted to end on a happy note. Thanks for reading!**


	22. Going Insane

Disclaimer: Me no own VK

Chapter 22

**(OC POV)**

Aidou came up to me a little while later.

"So. You and Kaname?" he looked a little uncomfortable. I blushed like crazy.

"Hai." I laughed nervously. "I'm as shocked as you are. I would never imagined myself as dating a pureblood."

"Oh I'm not shocked." I looked at him in surprise.

"You're not?" That made one of us.

"No. Remember when I walked into Kaname's dorm and he was 'checking your temperature'?" he scoffed. "I may not have a very high IQ, but even I'm not that dim witted."

"Really?" I joked. Aidou tackled me and pinned me on the ground.

"There are people around Aidou." I warned. The Night class was watching in amusement. He smirked.

"Afraid you'll get embarrassed?"

"No, I'm afraid you will." He laughed and shook his head.

"My little sister is scared, how cute!" I narrowed my eyes.

"Fine." I shrugged. I flipped us over so I was on top threw Aidou halfway across the room. "You asked for it."

Kain actually laughed. "Nice one." I fake bowed and then went to help Aidou up. As I was pulling him up someone knocked on the door.

"Is anyone in there?" Yuuki called.

"Come in, Yuuki-chan!" chirped Takuma. She started opening the door and we heard a thud.

"Gomen Zero!" she cried. Zero muttered a lot of words, which sounded like obscenities. They both walked in, Zero rubbing his head.

"Konnichiwa, Yuuki-chan, Kiryuu-kun." Takuma said. Yuuki looked embarrassed out but gave a nervous smile.

"What's up Yuuki?" I asked. She turned to me and gave me a light hug.

"Are you feeling better? Sensei said you were feeling sick. What happened?" she questioned.

"You were feeling sick?" Aidou asked me, a look of concern on his face.

"Not really… I was really… out of it, so sensei let me leave. You know, because of… that." My voice cracked a little so I swallowed hard and closed my eyes. The realization of what I had done was returning, and my random happiness streak had ended.

I felt a hand rubbing little circles on my back. I turned to see a sympathetic Kaname.

Zero narrowed his eyes. "What happened?"

" Nothing much…"I answered, not wanting to talk about it.

"Something happened." Zero protested. "What was it?" Maybe if you hadn't gone to sleep you would know! You snooze, you lose!

"She doesn't want to tell you." Aidou said, jumping to my defense. "So back off!"

It all happened very quickly. Zero's feet were suddenly frozen to the floor, and Bloody Rose was on his forehead.

I jumped between them and placed my dagger on top of Bloody, Rose, right in the middle of them.

"Both of you back off. Now." I hissed. "God, you all fight like monsters!"

"That's because they are." Zero growled. "Animals."

"You're almost a monster too!" Aidou countered.

It was suddenly got really quiet. Zero looked like he was in pain, and Aidou looked ticked. Yuuki looked nervous, and everyone else looked angry, but I couldn't tell at who, Aidou or Zero.

"Zero…" I reached out to him but he snarled and ran away. I turned and slapped Aidou in the face. "Baka!"

"He called me an monster!" Aidou protested, cupping his cheek.

"He's torn up about it enough without you reminding him Aidou!" I continued. "Do you ever think before you talk?!"

"So you're taking his side?" Aidou was almost yelling. Sure ass hell I was yelling.

"I guess I am damn it! Apologize to him!" I snapped. Instead, Aidou slapped me back. It stung and a lot of people gasped. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"We're even." He looked annoyed. "I am not apologizing to him."

My voice got quiet, and I felt my cheek turn red. "Fine. I will then. Have fun making a fool of yourself." I turned to walk away, and felt a hand on my shoulder. I didn't wait to see whose it was before shrugging them off and running in the direction where Zero had gone.

I came upon him lying against a tree. "Zero…" He looked up at me, and I thought I might have seen tears in his eyes.

"Go away." He snapped, and turned away. I sat down next to him.

"Look, about what Aidou said…"

"Just let it go!" he hissed. "Go away. I am a monster."

"No you're not, damn it!" Zero looked up, surprised. "You want to know why I was upset in there?"

He nodded dumbly.

"If anyone's the monster here, I am." I whispered. "I killed my father yesterday."

Zero's eyes widened. "So, the Level E I heard got killed yesterday was…"

"Hai." I choked up. Without thinking, I fell into his arms sobbing. He cautiously wrapped his arms around me.

"Uh, gomen." He whispered, rubbing my back awkwardly, just as Kaname had done.

"Arigato Zero." I looked up at his blood red eyes. "You're thirsty. Drink from me."

"N-no…" he gasped, clutching his throat. I once again, pulled out my dagger and cut a small indent into my neck. I placed his head at my shoulder and forced his mouth to the blood. "Do it."

He hesitantly licked the cut and then slowly bit down. I shut my eyes tightly and kept from screaming. I let him continue until I felt lightheaded. Finally, and lightly pulled back and released me without hesitation.

"Arigato." He said. I nodded.

"Fuck." He cursed. "I think Kuran wants to talk to you." He stood up and left before I could even ask, "What?"

Kaname stepped into the clearing. He sat down next to me, and I turned away from his gaze. He pulled me into his lap.

"Are you okay?" he asked, petting my head.

"H-hai."

"I'm glad you released some stress with Kiryuu." He told me. "You needed to cry."

"I didn't cry before." I whispered.

"I know." He told me.

"Huh?" How did he know?

"You told us once. When you had a run in with Yagari you said you don't cry. Things change I guess." He smiled slightly.

"What?" I whined.

"Your life has changed a lot hasn't it? You've got a brother and a boyfriend." He ruffled my hair. "You're a brand new person."

"I know." I sighed. "It very… confusing."

"I'm sure." We sat in silence for a few minutes. Finally, I stood up.

"I'm going to go apologize to Aidou." I said, and began walking away. I felt Kaname behind me, and he grabbed my hand, walking next to me.

Aidou was sitting outside looking depressed. I walked up to him.

"Gomen." I said, and this time, I was the one giving him the hug. He froze, and then returned to hug. "I shouldn't have slapped you." I admitted.

"It's okay." He told me. "I shouldn't have returned it." His lips turned upwards. "You're too much of a hot head."

I laughed. "Baka!" I slapped him playfully.

"Let's not start that again." Aidou cautioned, and then started laughing too. The Night class walked up.

"I see you two made up." Kain smirked. I picked up a tiny rock. And threw it at him. It hit his nose and I smirked right back.

"Little baka…" he muttered.

"Big baka." I snapped back.

I noticed Zero sulking in a corner. "Hold on." I walked over to Zero.

"All right buster here's what's going to happen. You're going to go apologize to Aidou and he's going to do the same to you. Got it?"

Zero looked shocked, and so did everyone else, because I knew they could hear me. "You have got to be joking."

"Nope. Now come on." I urged. He dug his heels in and I sighed.

"I just made up with the baka. Now you've got to." He still refused to move. "Fine." I turned to Aidou. "Get your ass over here Aidou!" I yelled.

"Why?" whined Aidou.

"Because I said so." He grudgingly dragged his feet over. "Now, say sorry."

"WHAT?!" Aidou looked horrified. I rolled my eyes and grabbed both of their hands and forced them together. They were now in some sort of handshake.

"Grr…"

"Grr…"

"Those were the saddest apologies ever!" I cried. Am I on happiness high, or something? What's wrong with me? I fell like I'm channeling Yuuki.

"Gomen… Kiryuu-kun." Aidou growled.

"Gomen… Aidou-kun." Zero murmured.

Happy?" they asked me in unison.

"Hai. Now go back to being your whiny teenage boy selves!" I chirped. They stared at me, then each other, and then walked away in opposite directions.

"Babies." I grumbled. Kaname walked up behind me.

"That was nice of you." He said. "Are you feeling ok though?"

"Why?"

"Your face is flushed and your eyes looked glazed over."

The second he said that, my head began to hurt like hell. I shut my eyes and rubbed my temples.

"Well now that you mentioned it…"I mumbled.

"Want help with that?" he asked, and moved to put his hands on my head.

"Whatever." I gave in easily. He hadn't let me get away without it before, why would he now?

Kaname nodded, and then the waves pain came again. I felt the tears in my eyes, but bit them back until it was all over. Kaname hugged me and I let the tears drip down my face until there were no more.

"You look better." He told me.

"Arigato." I replied, smiling weakly. We both walked over to where Aidou was standing with everyone else, looking like he might have my head examined.

"What?" I snapped.

"Erm, nothing." He caught my dangerous tone and made the right choice to back off.

"Smart boy. I wasn't in the mood for fighting so I made you two make up. Simple as that. I'm on an emotional roller coaster right now, so don't blame me. Life sucks. Deal with it." I sighed while everyone stared at me. "See, that was completely and totally random and I don't even know why I said it so I'm going to stop talking now."

"Are you ok?" Takuma asked me, and touched my shoulder. I yelped like a dog and jumped three feet in the air. "Gomen!"

"Ah, it's fine. I don't know what's wrong with me." I suddenly felt very tired.

"Maybe you should go to bed." Kaname suggested.

"That would probably be good idea." I agreed, and turned around. I screamed.

There was blood everywhere. All over the trees, on the ground, covering the pavement. My father was walking towards me slowly, a knife protruding from his chest.

"What?!" Kaname asked, and caught me as I fell backwards.

"C-can you not see all that?" I asked, and then turned back to the now clean forest. "Woah… I swear that thing was covered in blood a second ago…" Tears were forming in my eyes. "I've lost it damn it! I KNOW my dad was walking out of the forest a second ago!"

I felt a hand on my forehead, and a numbing sense came over me.

"Sleep, Sumiko." A calm voice instructed, and I fell back into a pair of strong arms as sleep over took me.

**(KANAME POV)**

I stared at my dear girl, lying in my arms, unconscious. I turned around to look at the rest of my group. Aidou looked really freaked out.

"What's WRONG with her?" he demanded.

"I do not know." I lied smoothly. He seemed to buy it. Aidou walked over and placed a hand on her forehead.

"Holy shit, she's burning up!" he cried. "Is she sick?"

"That would explain the random mood swings and hallucinations." Kain muttered. He looked concerned as well.

"Or perhaps she's only grieving." Takuma suggested. "She didn't mention her father there, didn't she sama? Maybe she's imagining him."

I nodded. "That's a probable explanation. However, I think the problem might run past being psychological. It might be physical as well. Her blood is half vampire, and I believe that side is coming into play as she is being exposed to more of our kind."

"Meaning?" urged Ruka.

"She could lose it all together if that side isn't satisfied. Which it can't be in her current state."

"Kuran." Zero's pissed off voice came from behind me. I sighed.

"Hai, Kiryuu-kun?"

"The hell are you doing?" he asked, staring at Sumiko.

"She had to sleep." I explained simply. "So I made her. Don't worry about your sister, Kiryuu-kun. She'll be fine." Another lie.

Surprisingly, Zero didn't buy it. "I can tell you're lying pureblood. You hurt her, and I'll fill you with bullets so fast you won't know what happened!" he threatened.

Takuma gasped. "Kiryuu!"

"Let it be Takuma. He's only concerned for the well being of his sister." I walked over and whispered Zero's ear. "I'll do what's best for HER. Not me or you." I told him. He opened his eyes wide, then glared at me and talked away.

"What did you mean earlier when you said that she 'couldn't be satisfied in her current state'?" It was Aidou.

"Sumiko will have to be changed eventually." I told them. Their eyes widened, and Aidou looked slightly nervous.

"Really? Will she be ok with that?" he asked.

"It will probably be more painful for her, and last longer to complete. But I will do what's best for her." I told them. "Go to the dorms, I'm putting Sumiko to bed."

With that I turned away, thinking about my next move.

**A/N All right, there you are! I was being held hostage on vacation by my parents, that's why I haven't been updating. The last part gave me shivers to right. The point of this chapter was mainly to a. show you how messed up Sumiko is becoming over this (come one, like she'd really make the two apologize in her right mind, she'd be egging them on!) and b. show what's going to happen in the future. I am contemplating a sequel, too. Thanks for reading!**


	23. Forgiveness

**The Apology**

**Hey readers. I am extremely embarrassed to be writing this to you, because of the unforgivably long time difference between now and my last update. 2 years. That's just… wrong. I would actually be surprised if someone was reading this, because it is doubtful that anyone remembers the story. Hopefully you can find it in your hearts to forgive me.**

**You know, the irony in the situation for me is that I have been in this exact same position before. I had another account, one that will hopefully never resurface. However, the difference between my two accounts was that this account was simply forgotten, while the other was stretched too thin. I became obsessed with all the props of fanfiction; the praise, the reviews (oooooh the reviews), the story alerts… Basically, I became an attention whore. And after publishing about 10 stories at once, all of them going on at the same time, I realized that I didn't really LIKE any of them, but was simply writing to please people that I didn't even know. I deleted all the stories and gave up writing for a year.**

**You are probably wondering, "Why is this idiot telling me this?". Well, it is simply for the reason that I want to show how sorry I am, because at that moment, after I deleted all my stories and closed my laptop, I promised myself that if I ever got back into fanfiction, I wouldn't mess up. And when I started this story, I treated it like a child, promising my whole being to it.**

**However, once again, I have failed. This is actually a very depressing thing for me to admit, because it's like missing a bird with two stones.**

**I am giving up this story. Maybe some day in the future, someone will adopt it, and I'll feel slightly less guilty. However, until then, I won't waste anymore of your time.**

**Thank you so, so much, especially the people that I thought I built a sort of relationship with.**


End file.
